Thats High School 4 ya!
by BlueSkyHeaven
Summary: Haruno Sakura, pink haired girl enters the troubled world of High School! What will she find there? My first High School fic! Pairings may be: Gaara x Sakura with slight Sakura x Sasuke!FINISHED!
1. New day

**_Author's Note: Lol, I'm back! This is my first Naruto story so try not to flame it! i dunno bout the pairing yet but I think its probably GaaraxSakura with slight SasukexSakura and of course different pairing to add some spice! I'm not THAT talented in writing so do bare with me!_**

**_Basic Info:2 manga characters appear here: Deidara and Sasori. They're both around 14/15, ( Its AU Alternate Universe!)  
Sakura: 14  
naruto: 14_****_  
Sasuke: 14  
Gaara: 14  
Temari:15  
Kankuro:15  
All other characters except Team Gai are 14. Team Guy is 15._**

**_Disclaimer: THIS IS FANFICTION! I own none of the Original Naruto Characters and never will... I own Abanna and her gang of sluts and thats probably it..._**

_**Now! On with the story!****

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 1: New Day_**

She stared at the reflection, nothing changed about her much. She was still the pink haired girl that moved around so much she might as well be known as ' Girl on the move' rather than Haruno Sakura. She spun around, her eyes never leaving the mirror as she checked herself one last time before grabbing her blue pullstring bag and walked downstairs to have some breakfast and TRY to deal with whatever happens at this new school. Normally she would be thrilled to meet new people but this IS High School, everything is different and school is a jungle. At her last school all the boys and girls stared at her for a total of 10 minutes before calling her a pink haired weirdo.

_' Why do people act differently to other people? I only have pink hair, its not like I have 2 heads or something...' _

" Honey! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Shouted Misumi, Sakura's mum.

" What's the point? They're gonna stare at me for ages anyway, I might as well have a tatoo on my head saying Zoo Exibit..." Sakura replied, her spirit already broke from her last encounter at High School.

" Haruno Sakura! Pull yourself together! Get to school now!" Misumi ordered and practically pushed Sakura out the door.

Sakura walked down the street, her eyes darting up and down at the people around her, hearing their comments about her hair. She sped up, her legs felt heavy and her eyes stung from the tears that were about to overflow her eyes.

She ran, she just ran and she remembered...

**Flashback...**

**"Weirdo...Get out of our School! You don't belong here!"  
"Pink hair? I would rather DIE than have THAT horrible hair..."  
"Sorry Ms Haruno, our school doesn't permit pupils to dye their hair..."  
"Pink haired FREAK!"**

**End of Flashback**

Bang!

She fell on the floor. Hard. She slowly moved her head up to see who she had bumped into during her depression. It was a girl, a girl with light blonde hair tied up in 4 pig-tails. She rubbed her head gingerly and gave a small smile to Sakura who was also on the ground rubbing her head at where the two foreheads had met only a second ago.

" Sorry..." They both said in union and helped each other off the ground.

" I'm really sorry,I was just...umm... running and er... I kinda bumped into you by accident..." Sakura said, her tears were gone and she felt better. Much better.

" Its alright, I wasn't looking at where I was going anyway! I'm Temari, who are you? I haven't seen you around here at all." The girl called Temari smiled at the pink haired teenager.

"I'm Haruno Sakura...I just moved around here and I was going to school-"

"School? Which one?"

" Konoha High School"

" Oh my gosh! Me too! Maybe we can walk to school sometime! I'm sure we can be great friends Sakura!"

" Um... Thanks..." 'What is there to say?' Inner Sakura said. 'I've never had a true friend...'

" Come then! Hurry up! We're gonna be late and Mrs Tsunade's gonna kill us!" Temari joked and pulled Sakura along, towards Konoha High School. The place where everything began...

* * *

Konoha High School, it wasn't a massive grammar school but it was one of the best in the country. The emerald green grass glittered with morning dew and the trees swayed slightly by the cool breeze of the morning, all was quiet. Quiet until a certain blonde haired boy shouted at the top of his voice: 

" Temari! Who's that girl? She's pretty, you should introduce me to her! I've got to eat ramen with her sometime! We can go to the-"  
" NARUTO! Hold your horses! This is Haruno Sakura, she's new and I bumped into her this morning on the way to school." Temari said, pushing Sakura forward and whispered into her ear:

" That's Uzumaki Naruto, he's in your year, I'm in the one above you. I'll show you around for a while, the bell hasn't rang yet..."  
" Sakura-chan! Are you listening? Do you like Ramen? I do! If you have some time we can hang out and-" Naruto started before Temari silenced him with a glare.

" Naruto... Stop bothering the new girl or I'll pound your face in!"

"Temari-chan... you're scary..." Naruto said and walked off, a girl with Indigo hair hid behind and tree and turned bright red.

" That's Hinata, she's fancied Naruto since they first met... Naruto's completely clueless about her and thinks she just likes to run away from people..." Temari said and pulled Sakura towards the benches on the right side of the pavement that led to inside the school.

" This is the Freshman Hangout Area, most of the Freshmans are here and some seniors hang around here as well, there's 4 main benches and there's a group of people that ALWAYS have that bench so don't sit where someone's sitting or you'll get into trouble with them..."

" The first bench is the top left hand one, that one is the bench for the normal freshmans, like you and me. The second bench is the top right hand corner one, that bench is for the seniors. The third bench is the bottom left one which is for the freshmans that think they are cool. The last bench, the bottom right one is for sluts and lower grade freshmans like squels and backstabbers."

" Wow... High School here seems like an all out war Temari..."

" It is... It's just that the teachers don't notice anything and think everything is peachy keen..."

" Now, listen up Sakura, these people I'm going to introduce, remember them and which bench they're from, its ESSENTIAL if you want to survive here..."

" Okay..." Sakura replied, her concentration centered on Temari.

" 1: Deidara- He's the guy playing with that bird on the Freshman Bench on the top left, he's alright and Sasori's best mate. He says: Yeah... alot and likes Art." Temari pointed at a blonde guy holding a clay bird with his fringe covering half his face.

"2: Sasori- The red head sitting next to Deidara and messing with puppets... Don't ask me why he plays with them... He's friends with my brother Kankuro who's in the same year as my youngest brother Gaara because he failed his tests last year...Sasori's best mates with Deidara." Temari pointed to a red haired guy controling puppets and laughing at something Deidara just said.

"3: Uchiha Sasuke- Legandary football star, sits on the bottom left bench... Not the nicest guy in the world but has LOADS of fangirls trailing around him" She pointed to an ebony coloured haired guy sitting on the bottom left bench reading a completely black book and acouple of fangirls behind the tree watching him while he was reading.

"4: TenTen and Neji- Those two over there" Temari pointed to the boy and girl sitting oposite each other, reading and glanced at each other once in a while.  
" They fancied each other for ages and never really noticed each other's reactions towards them, they sit on the top left with us."

"5: Rock lee- He's TenTen and Neji's friend, he doesn't really like Neji THAT well and is abit obsessed with our PE teacher Gai-sensai..." Temari pointed to a guy wearing a green suit with the Konoha badge on it.

"6: Ino- Pretty girl, she's always Ms popularity, she sits sometimes with us on the top left but sometimes bottom left seeing as she's another Sasuke fangirl." Temari pointed at the blonde who was currently talking to a guy with black hair tied up with a ribbon.

"That's Shikamaru she's talking to, they're in the same classes most days and knows him alot better than I do..." Temari blushed when she said ' Shikamaru' but continued.

"7: Chouji- He's not here right now but he hangs out mostly at the lunch room, you'll know who he is by his massive size- But remember to NOT call him fat or he'll go into a rampage...He sits on the top left with us and he's also Shikamaru's best mate."

" Last but not least, the meanest bitch of all, Zaipore Abanna. Queen of the sluts. Sits on the same table as Sasuke, bottom left and sometimes bottom right depending on where herso called friends are..." Temari pointed to a girl with medium length curlyblonde hair with at least an inch of makeup and smiling suspiciously sweetly at Sasuke who was eyeing her with disgust.

" Abanna is one of Sasuke's fangirls and I hate just hate her guts out. I met her when I went to nursery and she's been mean to me for G-o-d knows how long..." Temari said with disgust as she eyed the girl with pure hatred concentrated like sour orange juice.

" Those 2 idiots walking towards us now is Gaara and Kankuro, they're my younger brothers. Gaara doesn't talk much and he's practically the scariest guy in school, I don't think you should get on his nerves...He's abit mental..." ( Abit in Temari lanquage is SUPER!)

" Kankuro likes to play with puppets and acts like a 2 year old sometimes, ignore his stupid comments and just down right ignore him..."

" They both sit with us on the top left and Kankuro likes to hang around Sasori playing with stupid puppets."

" Wow, thats alot to take in... So what do I do now Temari?" Sakura asked and looked at her first friend with interest. Temari fancied Shikamaru andit was so blatenly obvious that it made Sakura laugh inside.

" Hey Gaara, Kankuro get your lazy butts over here! " Temari shouted on top of the voices of the noisy freshmans.

Theboys rolled their eyes and headed towards their sister who was standing next to a ... pink haired girl...

" Guys... This is Haruno Sakura, she's new here and she's gonna sit with us today. Any questions?" Temari asked and gave the boys a glare that said: ' You make her sad or anything and I'll knock you out..."

Gaara just looked away and headed inside the school, Kankuro said a small " Hi!" before running towards Sasori asking about a puppet that was only sold in India.

Sakura just watched as the red headed boy walked down the pavement, his movements precise and his blood red hair stood out like an oasis in a desert. He strolled down casually-.

" SAKURA! Are you listening? Who are you looking at? OMGosh! You weren't staring at Gaara were you?" Temari was way beyond shock... horror was the more suited word.

" What? I'm not the one that stares at Shikamaru..." Sakura stated and ran before Temari could catch her and kill her for it.

" SAKURA! Come back here! Get your ASS right here now before I kill you!" The blonde girl shouted and sprinted towards Sakura who was looking back at Temari and running backwards, not looking at where she ran and bumped into something or rather someone.

She fell backwards and the stranger caught her and held her up as she rubbed her head in embaressment. The stranger's face came into sight and a soft gasp was heard from Sakura. The stranger was no other than Legandary Football Star and major hottie of the school:

**_Uchiha Sasuke..._**

_' This is gonna be a long day...'

* * *

**AN: Ok guys how was it? Remember to RnR! Every review counts! Depending on the replies I'll decide whether to continue this or not, its my first high school/ secondary school fic so go easy on me!**_

**Cyaz**

**BlueSkyHeaven **


	2. A Tale Of School War

**_AN: I'm so glad so many people pitched in to tell me they liked the fic! I was so shocked when I checked my Inbox on Monday and found out so many people thought that it was gd! I'm going to try and keep the quality of the fic as gd as possible and hopefully getting better! I want to give a BIG shoutout to those who reviewed! They are the ones that keep the Fanfic going!_**

**_Angel of Depression- Thx for being the first reviewer!_**

**_Silver Element- You rock! ur stories are fantasic! I'm one of ur fans!_**

**_professionaldooropener- lol, I kinda forgot Kiba and Akamaru! - thx for reviewing!_**

**_Gaara's one and only- Thx for your support! _**

Nenji's Cherry blossom- You'll find out now!

**_BLOOD ROSE- Here it is! ._**

**_succubi in rapture- thx! I'm gonna work extra hard for this fic to work!_**

**_MistressBlossom- I'm so glad you like it!_**

**_Xinoria- I'm gonna try and make it even better!_**

**_frienz4ever- here's the chapter I promised!_**

**_Silent Uke Fuu- lol!_**

**_drenchedinblood- So glad you likt it! I'll update as soon as possible!_**

**_JCK- yeah, my grammer isn't very good... Thx for your advice!_**

**_Love of Midoriko- lol! Updating hopefully once a week or a little less..._**

**_Hyuuga Girl- I believe in this pairing and I think it would work! More Hinata and Naruto fluff later!_**

**_KyoLuver- I luv high school fics as well! So much Drama!_**

**_7deadlysins- Hope its interesting enough for people to read, I'm not very good at writing stories, my friends are brilliant and I hope I can do as gd as them!_**

**_This fic is based on my own life at school, the OC I made is based off two people I know that are as I described! lol secondary school!_**

**_Since I live in England the lessons will be the ones you get in England like French and German... Bare with this..._**

**_I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the Original characters, I only own Abanna and the plot! ¬¬_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: A Tale Of School War_**

"Sorry... I wasn't looking at where I was going..." Sakura said, looking straight into the midnight blue eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.  
" Watch where you're going forehead!" He said and pushed Sakura off, brushing his uniform slightly before walking off, leaving Sakura alone on the grass...

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Temari asked, concern shone on her face as she helped her friend up.  
"I'm fine I think... Man... That Uchiha Sasuke is one scary guy..."  
"Sasuke? Yeah, I guess he is... I never really talk to him, he's scarier than Gaara sometimes..."  
" Anyway Sakura I gotta get you to your lessons, I'll show you around the school and tell you abit about the teachers on the way..."

The pair walked from the grass onto the pavement and headed inside, unaware that a pair of dark eyes followed them...

* * *

" Ok, these are the main corridors to the classrooms, lets have a look where you got your lessons today and with who..." Temari pulled out Sakura's timetable from Sakura's pullstring bag and looked at the timetable carefully. 

" 9:05 : Maths- Mr Hatake Kakashi, 10:05: Geography- Mr Yamato, 11:05-11:25 **_- _**Break**_-_**, 11:25: Science- Mr Orochimaru 12:25: English- Mr Morino Ibiki, 1:25:**_- _**Lunch_**-**_ , 2:10: History-Miss Mitarashi Anko, 3:10- Regestration, 3:15 Home time."

" Mr Hatake Kakashi for Maths... He's alright but he's got a habit of being late ALOT, Mr Yamato for Geography... He's alright, I heard he planted a few trees for the school, he's nice...Mr Orochimaru...Yikes! He's freaky and his class assistant Kabuto is even more freaky... Mr Morino Ibiki for English? Good luck, he'll scare you to death before he starts handing out worksheets...Miss Mitarashi Anko for History... well, lets just say you'll be learning about alot of bloody stuff..."

"I've got second period lunch as well so I can sit with you and eat with you, during break I'll see you by the benches and introduce you to everyone, you only met most of the group when I told you about Deidara,Gaara,Kankuro,Shikamaru,Choji,Ino,Hinata, Loud mouth Naruto, Love birds Neji and Tenten and Lee.

" Oh and Sakura?" Temari said.  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Try and avoid Abanna as much as you can, trust me, she's even worst than Sasuke."  
"I'll try but I can't promise you I won't punch her in the face if she says one word about my hair or forehead..." Temari laughed and said:

"Let's get you to your first lesson before we get crushed by the morning pupil jam ( Traffic Jam in school)"

The girls headed towards the Maths block, the cold dark eyed person followed closely behind, hiding their presence and followed the two girls silently, watching their every move...

* * *

"Ok, this is your classroom, do you want me to lend you a book? Kakashi's gonna be half an hour late anyway, no point in going early to his class..." Temari said as she pulled out a thin blue book with the title: 

' A girl's guide to boys '

" You sure Temari? And... Why do you carry that around with you?" Sakura asked, but she already knew the answer to that, a simple word that could change the colour of Temari's face in a split second:

Shikamaru.

"Ummm... Well... I'll see you at break ummm... yeah!" Temari replied and ran off at top speed, her blonde hair swinging slightly as she legged it out of the Maths block leaving Sakura alone in the maths block. Or so they thought...

_I might as well start to read the book..._

**Page 1: A GUY...**

**Guys... They never show much expression... Ok they do but its either the: 'I'm HUNGRY' or 'GET LOST' so I wouldn't count that as much...**

**The 2 things guys hate most about a girl is:**

**1: Emotional outburst girls- Girls that just have PROBLEMS ( like constant tears or constant laughter) This scares the heck outta most guys...**

**2: CONSTANT Chatter- It makes them feel like they're sitting next to a non stop radio or hearing an annoying ringtone over and over again...**

**Men are like computers- hard to figure out and never have enough memory. Don't imagine you can change a male species, unless he's in nappies.**

**Top 10 things men know about woman:**

**1: 6:  
2: 7:  
3: 8:  
4: 9:  
5: 10:**

**Contrary to popular belief, MR PERFECT/PERFECT GUY DOES _NOT_ EXIST.**

**In a guy's head- _BANG!_**

Sakura looked up from her book and towards where the sound was. It was a door slaming shut, not just any door but the Maths block. It was Gaara, his rust coloured hair looked lighter from the light of the seethrough roof of the maths block. His eyes focused on Sakura for a second before he walked towards the Kakashi's room and sat down on the floor, pulling a thick dark brown book out and started reading.

_Wonder why he's here so early..._

**_Probably none of our business... You heard Temari, Gaara's MENTAL! I repeat for the stupid one named Haruno Sakura: M.E.N.T.A.L!_**

_You're rough on him, he doesn't seem that bad..._

" Yeah, he isn't THAT bad..."

" Did you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" a voice asked and Sakura turned around from looking at Gaara and into the face of:

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

"Ummm... No..." Sakura muttered and turned away from him, bright as a ripe tomatoe.

"What's your name anyway? I never seen you around..." Sasuke asked, his eyes looking at Gaara and returned back to Sakura.

"Haruno...Sakura..." Sakura said, her mind going completely still and numb all becasue Sasuke's looking at HER.

**_SPEAK to him dumbass..._**

_I really do wonder why you're part of me..._

**_Me too..._**

" Sakura? Are you there?" Sasuke waved his arms around face trying to get her attention but failed miserably. After a few more attempts he succeeded and she replied:

" What? Sorry, spaced out..."

"Kakashi's here..."

* * *

She entered the room, the pale peach coloured roomwelcomed her and she spun around, looking carfully at the whole room. There was a messy desk by the window littered with books, worksheets and paperwork, an office chair and around 30 desks and chairsfacing the whiteboard. A young teacher, not a day older than 28, his silver like hair was spiked up like a work of art, a layer of bandages clouded his left eye from her eager eyes to see both his eyes. He wore a mask, a small mask that covered from the bottom of his nose to his neck, leaving no clue to what hid behind that navy blue mask. 

He walked over to Sakura, a Maths book in hand and a few papers abstractly placed on top of the book. She didn't know what to do at this moment in time, her new maths teacher was just strolling towards her with a Maths book and a few papers and looks like a half mummified person in a suit.

"You must be Haruno Sakura... The new student thats joining the Freshman group this year... I'm Mr Hatake Kakashi, I'm your new Maths teacher and you can just call be Kakashi or Mr Hatake, I don't mind... You can sit by..." He started and scanned the room for an empty seat that she could sit in, his eye saw an opening next to...

"Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm sure you'll get along well with them, they're quite nice once you get to know them." He said and smiled, she could make out the smile by the creases on his mask, his friendliness was calming her down slightly as she walked up the rows of desks and arrived at the back of the room with a large table and Sasuke sitting towards the window sighing and Gaara looking blankly at the whiteboard. She had to sit in between them...

**_Great... We're stuck with Mr Doom and Gloom and the Fangirl magnet... Just great..._**

_Yeah... I know what you mean..._

**_Of course you do dumbass, you're part of me... Honestly, to be stuck in the same body as you is like living hell..._**

Sakura looked around, the door to Kakashi's room was open again and a group of people walked in. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji ( she thought as she looked at the large figureed person), Ino, a boy who was in a hoodie and had red paint on both his cheeks and another boy with a jacket and shades that hid most of his face. Naruto grinned at Sakura and walked up to her, pulling the whole group up to her.

"Guys! This is Sakura-chan, she's Temari's friend, she's new so be nice or Temari might kick our asses later when she finds out..." Naruto said and looked at Hinata who blushed furiously and hid behind Ino who was rolling her eyes and looked intently at Sasuke who was STILL looking out the window.

"Troublesome woman... " Shikamaru said as he walked a desk in front and sat in front of Gaara.  
"Ummm... Naruto-kun... can...I sit with you?" Hinata asked behind Ino who moved out of the way and sat in front of Sasuke who she imediately tried to start a coversation with.

"Sakura, this is Shino, Chouji and Kiba, Temari doesn't know them that well so she didn't mention them, they sit in front of Ino, Shikamaru and Abanna..." Naruto said and Sakura couldn't help but notice that when Naruto mentioned Abanna he moved abnormally, as if in fear and sadness.

"Hey Hinata! Are you going to sit by me or what?" Naruto shouted and sat down a table to the left to Sakura and sat in the middle of Hinata and Kankuro who wasfascinated with a small puppet that moves easily, there was no doubt that the puppet Kankuro was playing with had something to do with Sasori.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

The room was silent, not a noise was hearld in the once noisy room. Sakura spun her head to face the board to see where everyone's attention had gone to. Was it Kakashi or was it Mrs Tsunade? No... It was MUCH worst than Teachers, it was Abanna...

She walked in, the aura she gave off was enough for Sakura to know who she was: The Queen Bee. There was something there that Sakura noticed, there was a mixture of emotions running high in the small peach classroom, ever since she was little she could tell that people were nervous, scared or sad just by looking at their movements carefully and analysing their usual movements compared to the new movements created by a mixture of feelings that are stronger than others, like hate and desperation.

Some in the room felt scared of Abanna, some were visably nervous around her and a very few number of girls had a slight bit of respect for her. Abanna's eyes shifted from her classmates to Sasuke who was emotionless and stared blankly out the window and sighed. Next her gaze fell apon the pink haired girl that sat next to Sasuke.

Sakura...

Her eyes narrowed, jealousy replaced her aura of power, her eyes burning with a shot of pure hatred as hot as the Sun. She strolled over, walked across desks and Sakura could imagine those desks sent flying at her rage, the chairs scattered and the papers flying like knifes thrown in the air, she could sense it, feel it and knows it.

She was in deep trouble with Abanna...

**_She's as scary as Aunt Misa chasing Tyro around the house for not tidying his room..._**

_Nah... Abanna looks like she's about to kill..._

**_Yeah, if looks could kill they might as well build a graveyard here for all the people that makes her mad... Including us..._**

_We didn't do ANYTHING..._

**_Here she comes now..._**

"You're in my seat." She spat out and glared at Sakura who was as cool as an iceburg, she's taken worst insults about her hair. This is no different.

"Kakashi told me to sit here and you sit in front of me." She replied coldly and remained in her seat, her body not moving an inch out of her seat.

"How dare you? I sit there so move your big butt and sit next to that lazy ass guy-"

"Big butt? This is rich coming off you, Miss ENORMOUS BUTT. What have you been doing to get that huge of an ass? Pigging out on Chocolate?" The class laughed and Sakura looked around the room, Kakashi was trying to smother his laughter as much as he could possibly and Naruto and his mates were laughing their heads off. The most unlikely thing happened in a blink of an eye, something only Sakura and Abanna noticed:

Sasuke laughed...

Sure, it was a small chuckle but Uchiha Saskuke laughing? It was a moment to remember for those who know him. He had the record of the unbreakable poker face and only smirked, even Shino laughed like a loonatic.

Abanna was fuming now, her face bright red and her hands absently went along her backside and the class laughed even harder until everyone was laughing so much their stomachs hurt. Abanna walked over, her rage written all over her face, her face as red as Hinata's when Naruto talked to her. Her voice more than a whisper she said:

"I'll get you... One way or another, get ready to die bitch!"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly but returned to normal size and she smirked at Abannawho was still bright red and said:

"Yeah, what're you going to do? Shove chocolate bars down my throat and become MISS HUGE ASS like you? No thanks... I like my butt and I know its miles better than yours, just you try and ruin everything, I'm not scared of you Abanna and I don't give a crap about you so do us all a favour and join Butt watchers..."

The class laughed again, the bright red Abanna sat down on her chair and everyone returned to their business, nobody heard what the blonde said under her breath, the words that began the tale of school war between Haruno Sakura and Zaipore Abanna...

**_"Laugh while you can Bitch, I'll take everyone you love away from you... Especially...Uchiha Sasuke..."

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Another chapter done... So much writing to do... altogether about... 2800+ words... including ANsnot bad? Remember to RnR as always... ( Read and Review)_**

**_I know there hasn't been alot of Gaara x Sakura and mostly Sakura x Sasuke lately but I assure you that in the next chapter Gaara returns to plot and kicks ass!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	3. Art Club

**_AN: Yay! Another chapter for you readers out there! Once again Thanks for your reviews! Keep Reading and Reviewing! RnR for short! Thanks to those who've reviewed! You guys know who you are! A special thanks to my mate Silver Element who's been giving me LOADS of support and help with the plot, characters and basic stuff!_**

**_I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the original characters, I only own the plot and Abanna...

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: Art Club_**

She looked at her watch, her mind wandered through space as Mr Yamato continued his rant on about his love of trees. Surely the man was a tree hugger and we all know it. Once again, Sakura was placed to sit next to Mr Doom and Gloom aka Gaara and Fangirl Magnet Uchiha Sasuke. This time however Abanna didn't come up to her demanding her rightfull place next to Sasuke but just sat down quietly in her own seat next to Shikamaru and Ino.

_**11:00... How long left?**_

_5 minutes left and we're outta here..._

**_Hell yeah!_**

The lecture went on, Sakura could hardly keep herself awake, even Naruto fell asleep a few times in the lesson only to be woken up by Mr Yamato and had a small plant thrown at him for sleeping in lesson, what's funnier is that when Naruto woke up he had shouted VERY embarassing things out loud, many involved people in class, such as: Hinata, Neji, Tenten,Lee and Kankuro.

Sakura's eyes traveled to her right hand side, the image of Uchiha Sasuke almost falling asleep was priceless, his eyelids dropping slightly but climbed back up again and his head on his palm, his elbow supporting the weight of his head. To the left hand side, Sabaku no Gaara, his eyes never dropped once but his eyes showed clearly that there wasn't anyone home. His gaze was solid but his concentration was somewhere else. Sakura sighed, this is probably the longest lesson of her entire life.

" Class Dismissed!" Mr Yamato said as his students sluggishly moved out of their seats and out into thecorridors.

**_Temari's on the same break as me, I should tell her what happened in Maths..._**

_She'll laugh her head off!_

Silently, she approahed Gaara who was moving out of his seat and about to leave when Sakura called out:

"Gaara-san, Do you know where Temari is?" Gaara was silent, his face emotionless and he continued to move out of the classroom. When he reached the door he finally answered:

"Ask Kankuro." With that, he left.He wouldn't give a care in the world if Sakura stood there all day waiting for him to answer her.

**_Teme! How dare he make us wait like that? He could have just said that like a minute ago!_**

_Yeh! But lets find Kankuro first!_

She strolled out of the classroom and looked left and right. Not a clue on the whereabouts of Kankuro or Temari. The corridors were empty and silent, the soft tapping noises of her shoes made an echo in the corridors as she headed out to the fields thaty belonged to the school.

_Everyone's probably there already... Temari and Kankuro, Neji and Tenten and... Sasuke and Gaara..._

**_Why the heck am I think about them?_**

She walked over to the top left bench and looked around. Neji and Tenten were talking quietly on the grass, Naruto and Chouji were pigging out on Potato chips and fighting over who got the last potato chip, Sasori and Deidara were arguing about Art again and-

**_Sasori and Deidara?_**

**_Don't they know Kankuro?_**

_Oh yeah!_

**_Dumbass... _**

_I heard that!_

**_Whatever..._**

She walked over, her brain working out ways of asking Sasori and Deidara where Kankuro and Temari were. After all, they didn't know her right? Her pace quickened at the thought of telling Temari about how she embarrassed Abanna in a classroom FULL of chatterboxes who will undoubtfully spread the news of how Zaipore Abanna got outwitted by a new girl.

"Art is a bang! Art is the single fleeting moment of explosion-"

"No... Art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... Eternal beauty-"

The two boys arguing like 2 year olds fighting over a toy, she couldn't help but laugh at their childishness. Her soft laughter broke the arguement and the two boys looked at Sakura who swallowed her silaiva and plucked up all her left over courage from the encounter with Abanna into asking two boys that were in another class where her new best friend's brother was.

"Ummm... Sasori, Deidara... Do you know where Kankuro or Temari is? I need to talk to Temari about something important..."

"Kankuro and Temari are helping their team captain stack some files yeah..." Deidara said as he took out a small note from his bag and handed it to Sakura.

"Temari told me to give this to you, she says you're new here and told us to be 'nice' like we're horrible monsters yeah..." Deidara smiled and grinned at Sasori who smirked slightly.

**Dear Sakura :D (The Note...)**

**Sorry I can't hang out with you at break today, me and Kankuro have Team duties todaywith Captain Baki. You don't know anything about School Teams do you? There's 5 main teams: Fire, Wind, Thunder, Water and Earth. I'm in Wind and so is Kankuro and Gaara. ( Families are in the same team) Check your registration paper to find out which Team you're in! Your team is basicly like your family, the people you'll be seeing alot because they'll always be in the same class as you unless they've failed an end of year exam and has to move down a group like Kankuro.There's different people in your class that are from different teams that are less well known like Sound. So basicly you're always with someone in the same team as you no matter what and there's also other teams with you as well. Fire's Captain is Mrs Tsunade herself, Wind's Captain is Mr Baki, Earth's Captain and Thunder's Captain I don't know. Sound's Captain is Mr Orochimaru. I told Deidara and Sasori to hang around with you and stuff during break, I'll see you at lunch by the top left bench:D**

**Sabaku no Temari**

"So...Sakura... What do you think Art is?" Sasori asked as he glared at Deidara who was messing with his clay bird again as he sat down on the bench.

"Art...I think Art is abit of both explosion and eternal beauty..."

"Both?" the pair asked as Deidara put away his bird and sat down on the grass with Sasori and Sakura.

"Yes both... The Beauty of something that lasts forever can be Art but so can be the moment when something explodes, the time for an object to be built all gone to pieces can be art too." Sakura explained and the pair looked at each other and looked back at Sakura in confusion.

"Take Deidara's clay bird for example" Sakura said as she asked Deidara for his clay bird which he handed to her carefully.

"The clay bird can be an object of eternal beauty with lots of care and attention, the clay bird would be Art in your view" She said to Sasori who nodded slightly.

"Though, if it blew up, the clay bird would be considered Art by you" She looked at Deidara who nodded as well.

"So, in simple Art can be a fleeting moment of explosion AND Eternal Beauty."

**_(AN: If you didn't get a word of that then thats alright, the main point in this part is that Sakura becomes friends with Deidara and Sasori!)_**

"Sakura-san, I think me and Sasori just understood the meaning of Art now, thank you yeah..." Deidara said as once again he played with his bird and carefully shaped some more clay from his bag into a bird.

"Umm... not to be nosy or anything but what team are you guys in?" Sakura asked as she wondered about the school teams mentioned in the note.

"No problem, We're your friends! No need to be polite around us Sakura!" Deidara said as he handed Sakura the clay bird he made.

"I'm in Wind and Deidara's in Earth. What team are you in?"Sasori asked Sakura who shrugged and answered:

"I don't know yet...Temari told me to look in my regestration papers and I haven't done that yet...I'll have a look now..."

She searched her bag throughly and found the papers stuch inside her Maths book. Scanning the paper quicky she found her team name:

Fire...

"I'm in Fire!" Sakura said as she shuffed the papers back in her bag and looked back at Sasori and Deidara who smiled.

"Fire? You got Mrs Tsunade...Good luck...Team duties are: Cleaning up the school, Teaching assisting and Helping teachers out... You got a hard job yeah" Deidara said as he pointed to a few boys and girls who were picking up litter with a disgusted expression.

"Who's in your 3 man team? They do Team duties with you and sit next to you in every lesson." Sasori asked as he looked through Sakura's bag and found the papers again.

"3 man team... Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara...I wish you luck mate..."Sasori said as he smirked at Deidara who was in fits of laughter.

"What's wrong with them? They seem...alright I guess." Sakura asked Sasori who was helping a red faced Deidara off the grass.

"Uchiha Fangirl Sasuke and Sabaku mental no Gaara? Oh they're the nicest people at school! You'll have LOADS of fun with them!" Deidara said sarcasticly.

"Ignore him Sakura... Sasuke is as cold as it gets in the North Pole and Gaara is as unstable as a nearly broken staircase. You have one hell of a bad luck to end up with them." Sasori explained as he pointed to Sasuke who was currently giving some girls the evils **(AN: Evils are a sort of glares that kinda says: BACK OFF)** for asking him out on a date and Gaara who was currently sitting on a tree with his eyes closed.

"Gaara doesn't seem that unstable..." Sakura stated.

"No...He only gets unstable if you ask him about his past or talk to him about his 'forbidden topic' yeah..." Deidara explained as he shivered slightly at the memory of when Gai Sensei stopped the martial arts lesson to save Lee from a severe injury.Gaara was shaking and in a rage until next morning when he looked as fine as a normal person can be.

"Forbidden Topic-?" Sakura asked but her mouth was covered by Sasori's hand before she could say anymore. Sasori pulled his hand away from Sakura who was confused.

"The reason why that topic is called 'FORBIDDEN' is because we MUSTN'T talk about it." Sasori said as he appologised to Sakura for his rude behavior.

"Hey Sakura...Since you know so much about Art do you want to join Art Club?Yeah...?"Deidara asked as he tried to pull Sakura's attention from Gaara's forbidden topic to something else before they got killed by Temari for talking to the new girl about _his _past.

"Art Club?Seems fun! When's it on? Where do I go?Who's there?"Sakura asked as she smiled at Deidara who smiled back.

"Its on every night, its held on the top floor Room 94. I go there with Sasori and there's some other kids in there around your age, do you want to wait for me and Sasori by Reception after regestration and we'll go to Room 94 together?" Deidara asked and looked at Sasori who nodded his approval.

"The bell's going to ring soon, what lesson have you got now Sakura?" Sasori asked as he got off the bench and pulled Sakura up from the grass.

"Ummm...Science...with Mr Orochimaru.." Sakura said as she flipped her timetable to Week A, the week they were currently on.

"Orochimaru for science? Nice... He's one scary guy, he gets along with Sasori yeah..." Deidara said as he shivered and looked over at Sasori who was giving the: 'What?' look to Deidara.

"I'll see you at Reception after Regestration then...See ya Deidara, Bye Sasori!" Saura said as she walked back inside, climbed up 2 flights of stairs and arrived in the Science Block, she walked along the cold corridors and found her classroom: Room 43 Mr Orochimaru's Room...

She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, the soft creaking sound of the doorknob and the darkness of the room didn't help calm her nerves as she looked inside and heard a cold voice say:

"Come in... You must be Haruno Sakura... Lets have a look at you..."

* * *

She exhaled, her legs feeling as weak as jelly as she walked out of her Form room, it was already the end of the day but the events that happened today stained her mind like dyes to fabrics.Mr Orochimaru was one hell of a scary teacher, his pale white skin could fool everyone that he was a snake, his snake like pupils and purple eyeliner only encouraged Sakura that there was something wrong with him. 

Next was English with Mr Morino Ibiki, everything happened the way Teamri had said, the guy had scared her by asking alot of questions that had nothing to do with her, he hadn't even handed out the worksheets and she knew that everyone in the room was as scared of him as she was.The white complexion on their faces and the silence was a loud and clear answer on what they think about him.

After that, History with Miss Mitarashi Anko turned out to be one of the most dangerous lesson ofSakura's life. The teacher started the class off well with an activity about different fighting stances and then said:

"Alright, I think you guys are ready to do the practical now..."

She put the class into their 3-man groups and ordered them to run through a mine field that she dug earlier in the school field.The groups went one by one and the bell rang as all the teams past the mine field with only fear written on their face- They weren't looking forward to the next History lesson if this was what they're going tobe doing for the rest of the year.

Lunch turned out to be boring seeing as Temari and Kankuro had 'Team Duties' for the entire day and couldn't be with her. Though it was slightly lonely Sakura had made some friends with the girls she saw in the lessons she went to. Hinata, Ino and Tenten.They had been nicer to her after Maths and after that incident with Abanna.They had walked her to History and sat close to her, chatting about school stuff and home stuff.

_Everyone hates Abanna..._

**_Yeah...But thanks to her we made some new friends..._**

_We really should thank her..._

Even some of the boys joined her side: Kiba,Naruto,Neji,Lee,Shikamaru and Choji.They had acted less tense around her and smiled at her once or twice and cracked jokes to make Sakura laugh.

It was finally time to go, the large hand on the school clock moved lazily and landed on 3. The bell rang and the pupils hurried to get out of school.Sakura waited until the crowd had gone and packed her bag and prepared to go to Art Club with Deidara and Sasori.

Her shoes made a slight tapping noise as she strolled down the corridor and headed towards reception, before she even got there she spotted Deidara's blonde hair outside and Sasori's bright red hair next to it.

_They must have bumped into each other when they came here..._

"Deidara!Sasori! I'm over here!" Sakura shouted as she waved over to them who grinned and headed over to Sakura who was confused at their wide grins.

"What's up?" The pink haired girl asked as she met the two at the corridor to the Art Block and walked slowly around the first turn of the corridor.

"Well, we're grinning our heads off at how you insulted Abanna in Maths" Sasori said as he smirked at Deidara who was still grinning.

"How could you guys know that? You're in a different class right?" Sakura asked.**(A/N: Deidara and Sasori are in the other side of the year)**

"Yeah, we're in different classes but words spreads faster than flames Sakura yeah..." Deidara said as he winked at Sakura who smiled and walked up the staircase which was twisted slightly into an artistic shape.

"Abanna's popularity days are over soon, aren't we all glad that Sakura has such a polite way of speech Deidara?" Sasori said sarcasticly and the group laughed.

"Here we are... Room 93 and Room 94...What are we doing today Deidara? Paintings? Clay models? Puppet research maybe?" Sasori asked hopefully at an excited Deidara who was hyperactive once the word 'Clay' had been mentioned.

The small group pushed the door open to the small corridor that separated the two rooms and opened the door to Room 94 which was full of Paintings and Canvases with brushes from the sizes of a toothpick to the size of a large pencil. A few people were there already, but only their hair was visable from Sakura's point of view. A boy with ebony hair, another boy with blood red hair, a girl with brown hair, a curly haired blond and a few with long blonde hair next to the curly blonde.

**(A/N: I think you know who they are!)**

"Sakura... Come on...We're starting!" Deidara said as he pulled a lump of clay from the cupboard marked with the label: CLAY. Half was it was empt already and there wasn't a doubt in the world that everytime Deidara visited the Clay cupboard the amount of clay decreased and is never seen again.

Sakura took a seat next to the girl with brown hair who turned out to be Tenten.The pair started talking about what to draw and started to draw once the assigned caretaker of the Art Club who turned out to be Kakashisaid they could start. A few minutes had past and the girls were in the middle of finishing their sketches and started to paint it when Kakashi's voice was heard:

"I need to visit the library...for some...errr...business...I'll be right back, feel free to do what you want for now except for anything that can get me into trouble ok?"

Everyone exceptSakuralooked around and grinned, they knew why Kakashi needed to go to visit the Library...

"He's just getting some perverted books, he'll be back in half an hour or so..." Tenten said as she painted abit of red on her rose.

"Can you do me a favour Sakura? Can you go over to Deidara and ask him to make me a clay rose out of some clay from the cupboard...if there's any left... I need it to help me paint..." Tenten said as she pointed to Deidara who was sitting on the left hand corner of the room while the pair was sitting on the bottom right hand corner.

"Sure..." Sakura said and she walked over a few rows of desks, bored before something caught her eyes.

It was a picture, a picture that showed a woman, a blonde short haired woman holding what seems to be a baby, a baby that seemed to be made of sand. The background was of a sunset in the desert, the woman dressed in peach coloured clothes was holding a small baby and looked as if she was about to put the baby down on the sand. A small red haired boy was in the picture and looked at the woman and the baby with tears in his eyes and sat on the sand as if everything in the world was lost-

"Why is the boy in the picture crying?" Sakura asked aloud as she looked at the picture intently, trying to understand it.

"He's crying at his mother's cruelty." a voice said as Sakura broke her train of thoughts.

It was Gaara... Sabaku no Gaara...

"What has the Mother done that caused the boy to cry?" Sakura asked as she walked up to Gaara who had a few brushes and a pot of water in his hands.

"She left him, she left her son to fend for himself and sent his son to the darkest of all prisons... The prison of Loneliness... Nothing can beat Loneliness..." Gaara said as he walked over to his picture and picked it up, putting his brushes and pot of water down.

"Thank you...Thank you for telling me..." Sakura said as she watched Gaara glance back at her before disappearing through the doorway.

Sakura walked on, her mind was confused: Who was the baby in the picture? Who was the boy? What happened to the mother? The questions echoed in her head and the answers were only knew by Gaara...

She past the blonde girls who was eyeing a boy with the corners of their eyes every so often and went back to their paintings when the boy looked over at them as if to say: Why are you looking at me so much?

The boy was no other than Uchiha Sasuke and the girls were Abanna's little gang. There was no doubt that Abanna was in the room and the potential that Sakura and Abanna would start a fight was so high it almost reached absolutely on the scale of probability.

The boy glanced at the pink haired girl that was heading towards his direction, he had wanted to talk to her earlier but was always followed by Abanna and her followers. He was hoping that she would come over to him like she did for Gaara's picture and maybe talk to him.

Sakura walked forward, she had to get past Sasuke's desk before getting to Deidara and it was easier said then done, Abanna could be anywhere and if she made the wrong move she would be history. A picture caught her eye as she tried to avoid Sasuke's table, it was the painting done by the fangirl magnet himself, it was of a small boy riding on the back of a teenager, a young man that seemed to be the boy's brother. The older brother had lines on his face that betrayed his youth and the brothers looked almost identical except for the style of hair.

Without self control Sakura walked towards Sasuke who seemed to be waiting for his painting to dry. Her mind was curious, too curious and it led her towards Sasuke who looked up from the floor and saw her.

"Who's that in the picture?"Sakura asked as she examined the picture and looked for a clue to find the identity of the boy and his brother.

Silence met Sakura's ears as Sasuke just glared at her.

"Well, if you don't want to talk I don't mind I'm busy anyway..." Sakura said as she walked towards Deidara only to be pulled towards the doorway by Sasuke who had his famous poker face on.

"WHAT THE-" Sakura started before she was silenced by Sasuke's hand and was realeased when she became silent.

"Look...Abanna and her gang are stalking me again and if they see you with me then they'll give you a hard time and put me under 24 hour stalk alert." Sasuke said as he smirked at Sakura who was laughing softly.

"I'm guessing that you don't like Abanna too?" Sakura said and Sasuke nodded and looked around the area to check to see if Abanna and her gang had caught up to them yet.

"Who does?" Sasuke asked as he laughed with Sakura.

"You're not such a cold guy after all Sasuke..."Sakura stated as she smiled at Sasuke who looked away.

"Cold...I've been this way for so long... You wouldn't understand..." Sasuke said as he turned back around.

"I may not understand now but maybe someday I will...Only if you let me.." Sakura said as she placed her hand onto Sasuke shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I don't know why...but I trust you Sasuke..."

"Me too...Maybe we can make this work... This...Understanding..."Sasuke said as he walked off into the Art room, pulling Sakura with him and went back to his seat as if nothing happened.

Sakura headed over to Deidara and got the clay rose off him after asking him nicely, then adding pretty please until she gave him the puppy dog eyes and Deidara had weakened and handed Sakura a clay rose which Sakura held tightly but not too hard to make sure the rose wouldn't break. She headed back to Tenten, passing Sasuke's desk and glanced at him, his mask was broken a few minutes ago and now it was back on, hopefully she can break it again and see the real Uchiha Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" Tenten shouted as she rushed to her friend who held the clay rose out towards her friend.

"Thanks..I'm just abit away from finishing this masterpiece that I'm going to give to-"

"Neji?" Sakura asked and Tenten blushed.

4words echoed inSakura's head as she sat down:

**_Nothing can beat Loneliness..._**

_You're wrong Gaara... There is something that beats loneliness and I'll prove you wrong. It's:_

**_Love..._**

**_

* * *

(A/N) Ok... I've worked extra hard today to finish this chapter so give me a break... I had relatives over and I haven't been able to write much due to them being in my room and its hard to concentrate when there's noise around you and the computer out of range..._**

This chapter is around...4300+ words long so its like 2 weeks worth of update but I'll update next week on friday ( This is my new update date!)

Remember to RnR because out of around 400 people reading the fic only 1-10 review, thats amazing isn't it? Whether its signed or notI look at them and answer them.

Cya till next chapter!

BlueSkyHeaven


	4. Betrayed

**_AN: Well... I'm abit tired after writing last chapter and this chapter is going to hopefully be around half of last chapter ( 2200+). Thx so much for the reviews! They encourage me to write and I love reading them and knowing that people like the story so far! I didn't tell ANY of my reviewers what the title of this chapter is cuz it would give it ALL away and ruin the shocking moment, next chapter will be called: Know me, Fear me, Understand me?_**

**_I've worked my way to planning the end of the story and 'That's highschool 4 ya' will be the first in my series called: Konoha High or Musical Feelings. ( You guys will find out why soon!)_**

**_There should be around 40 chapters all together in the series with around 10 chapters for each part of the series. Since my school has 4 terms I'm going to use 4 terms for this story as well! Ok, enough of me yapping and on with da story:D_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be writing FANfiction?

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4: Betrayed_**

She stretched her arms and moved her head in a circular motion, it was the 2nd Monday morning since the start of term already and a week ago she had somehow began to try and understood Uchiha Sasukewhile developing a small if not big crush on him, Sure he was the fangirl magnet in school hours but afterschool he doesn't seem all that bad. After Art club Sasuke would tell her a little bit about his past and Sakura would listen and try to understand, whether it was in the park in the sunshine or in a dark alley during the rain Sakura would listen to Sasuke with 100 concentration. It was suprising really, that the world seemed at peace when school ended, the betrayals at school seem long forgotten and the backstabbing made by backstabbers seem to wash away down the drain as if nothing had happened. The Highschool world seems like a peaceful heaven and it seemed impossible that even Abanna had seem to take a more softer side. Sure, the whole school knew what happened last week and sakura became a walking, talking legend at school and even the seniors respected her. Sakura had never felt so much exceptance in her short 14year life and it was all thanks to Uchiha Sasuke and his boyish charm that made Abanna give Sakura the chance to overthrow her.

The usual morning routine was filled with images of Sasuke and the memories of the time they spent together: In class when they had to work in pairs he chose her, at lunch he would sometimes talk to her, at Art club they would chat and bikker abit until Sakura did something stupid like knocked a whole cupboard of Art displays down while looking forsome paint or tripped over a random wire while talking to Sasuke.

She ate her breakfast with a soft smile, after all it was another day that she'll see Sasuke again and what was there not to look forward to? Today will bring her a tiny bit closer to understanding Sasuke and it wasn't going to be a day she would miss for the world. Somehow he had found his way into her mind in everything and anything she did: When she walks, when she talks, when she blinks he would be on her mind 24/7. It seemed like there was another meaning to the thrase: Love Is Blind. Sakura was falling head over heels in love with him and it seemed like NOTHING in the world could stop her.

**_Almost Nothing._**

Everything seemed fine, it was like any other fairytale, the birds were singing, the flowers bloomed, nothing seemed to be able to ruin Sakura's mood. Temari was walking with Sakura and their usual chat became more of a: 'How's you and Shikamaru doing?' and: 'Enjoying time with Sasuke lately?' topic. Both girls blushedheavily and looked away for a few moments at the same time to try and cool down their faces.

"Shikamaru and I are fine, we hang out and stuff..." Temari said as she trailed off after the word 'stuff'.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff? Come on Temari... If you don't tell me I'll ask him in Maths... I only sit behind him and Kakashi-sensai is always too busy reading Icha Icha Paradise to notice us talk..." Sakura smirked, this evil plan was one that she HAD to do.

"Well...We've been... Doing lots of different stuff lately..."Temari said, a light pink blush found its way on her cheeks and she looked away again only to face a smirking Sakura.

"Different stuff eh? Can't even tell me? Aren't I your best mate Temari?" Sakura said as she made a sad puppy dog face at Temari who rolled her eyes and put her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I'll tell you... I can't stand the puppy dog face! Shikamaru and I went... Went out... to...ummm...watchthecloudsandstuffandwearedoingthatagaintoday" Temari said, her words mixed up and she looked away again.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that... What was that?" Sakura asked as she turned Temari around again and looked at her.

"Ok dumbass, I'll repeat for the slow witted one: ME AND SHIKAMARU WENT TO WATCH THE CLOUDS AND WE'RE DOING THAT AGAIN TODAY!" Temari shouted down Sakura's ears but the message echoed through the street, causing many people to turn their heads around and look at Temari at shock. Who knew she had such a loud voice?

"Wow, Temari...You didn'thave to shout it out loud. I wasn't in China or any other country, I can hear perfectly well..."Sakura said as she smirked and looked at her blonde friend who was bright red at her own outburst.

They walked slowly up to Konoha High, their friends greeted them and they headed off to their lessons, saying a few goodbyes and headed to their homerooms.

* * *

**_Why does God like torture me?_**

It was the end of the day already, nothing was wrong but there was just something wrong and Sakura knew it. She was one of the few people in the world that trusts that funny feeling in her head and that inner voice that tells her lots of things. Class was just as normal and everyone had acted the same, it was just any other day at school but her inner self had another point of view:

**_Look...Something is wrong..._**

_Yeah I know... Shikamaru and Temari are acting weird.._

**_No Dumbass... There's just something wrong today but I can't put my finger on it..._**

_Do you even have a finger?_

**_Just Shut Up..._**

_You too..._

_I'm sick of arguing with myself, its like the first sign of madness: Talking to yourself..._

**_Hell Yeah! You're one insane girl!_**

_You're insulting yourself, who's the dumbass now?_

**_You! You just turned the wrong way to Room 94 dimwit!_**

Sakura swore under her breathe as she looked at where she was. She had been so busy having a mental war with herself that she took the wrong turn to Room 94 and ended up in the Technology Department that was joint to the Art Block. She cursed herself again before turning around but hearld a moan from the end of the twist and turn corridor that Deidara had showed her on her first day to Art Club.

_Should I see who it is?_

**_You're not going to... You're just a scaredy cat..._**

_Am not!_

**_Are too!_**

_Am not!_

**_Prove it! _**Her inner voice said and Sakura swallowed her siliva and slowly, without making any noise at all walked down the corridor to see...

Sasuke, the boy that had her mind, soul and heart snogging the girl that had tried to hurt sakura in any way possible.

Abanna.

Her eyes widened, her mind was in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. They were lying! They had to be lying!He wouldn't... How could he? Warm tears made their paths on her face, staining her cheeks. Her world was tore apart at that second, everything that she had wanted to happen went to pieces and still they continued, they seemed not aware of her presence. Either they were too busy to make out or just ignoring her she couldn't take it any more. Sakura covered her mouth in both shock and disgust as she ran down the corridor, not caring if they ever knew she was there or if they had planned it together. It sickened her to find out this way and she cried. It felt like a thousand daggers aimed at her heart and then trampled by everyone who had said they cared for her. It was all a lie.

_How could you do this to me? I thought I was your friend, maybe even more..._

_Why her?_

_Anyone but her Sasuke..._

_Why did you break my heart?_

_

* * *

_She wiped her tears off her cheeks and walked into Room 94, some people stared at her in confusion. Why are her eyes puffy and her face sad? The Sakura that everyone knew always had a smile on her face, a smile that could melt a heart of ice. It was the first time in Sakura's life that she had not smiled at everyone. Even if she was sad she would at least put on a fake smile. Who was she fooling? 

_I'm all alone..._

**_I don't deserve any care or love..._**

Her thoughts were wild, her mind in chaos. The image of Abanna and Sasuke together had broken her wall that she had carefully built over time to protect herself from people. When she was young she had been called a freak, everytime a person hurt her with words she took down a brick from her wall, when she realises that she must be strong to live through this nightmare she added two bricks on her wall. Little by little she grew stronger, her skin became thicker, her wall strengthened and she learnt that she can tough things out. She had her mother, father and some friends, she can make it through each day and be happy, she smiled for them.That was her reason for smiling.

Now her reasons are torn away by the one she thought she loved:

Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan... Are you alright? Me and Sasori were worried sick when we didn't see you here...yeah" Deidara said as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. Over the week they had hung out more and became best mates if not brother and sister relationship.

"I...I'm fine Deidara... Can I sit with you and Sasori today... Tenten isn't here today..." Sakura asked as she looked at Deidara and gave him a sad smile.

" Sure, Sasori wouldn't mind, he's always worried about you sitting next to Tenten orthe Uchiha-" Sakura flinched when Deidara had said his name.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked as he took hold of her shoulders and led her to their usual table at the left hand corner at the back of the room. Sasori looked up at Sakura who looked at him for a second before lookign down onto the floor. Sasori knew Sakura long enough to know that this was something serious. VERY serious. Its not everyday that you see Haruno Sakura crying.

"Sakura... Come here..." Sasori said and held his arms out, he was in a way her brother and looked after her, Deidara and himself would look after her no matter what and if someone hurt her they would pay **_dearly_**.

Sakura looked at Sasori's arms and strolled over to him and he hugged her, stroking her soft pink hair and her crying started again.Sasori didn't say anything, he didn't tell her to hush or ask her what's wrong. He knew that it would only hurt Sakura more if he asked and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Deidara sat down and began to put the pieces together in his head then it clicked. How Sakura flinched at Sasuke's name and how Sasuke isn't in the room right now. Something happened between the two people and it was his job to find out what. As if right on queue, Sasuke entered the room with Abanna. They were holding hands and sat down at where Sasuke and Sakura usually sat during Art club.

"Uchiha..." Deidara said and Sakura turned her head from Sasori's shoulder to see Sasuke and Abanna sitting together at where she and Sasuke used to sit. It pained her to know that she didn't mean anything to Uchiha Sasuke and never will mean anything to him.

Deidara was about to luanch himself onto Sasuke but was stopped by a soft 'No' from Sakura. Sasori caught on and held Deidara's arm, trying to stop his best mate from pounding the youngest Uchiha into a pult of flesh.

Deidara looked back at his friend, he eyed Sasuke one last time before kicking his chair and sat down on the right hand side of Sakura while Sasori sat on the left.

"Deidara... Stop sulking... Look whatI brought you!" Sakura said with a small smile and opened her bag. She searched her bag throughly and took out a small tub with a brownish red coloured substance inside.

"I heard you ran out of it... or rather the school ran out of it because the juniors had to make small clay cups for their Art projects" Sakura said and handed Deidara the tub which he eagerly opened and took out the clay. He smiled at his sad friend, who would hurt such an innocent person?

"Deidara... You must promise me something..." Sakura said as she grabbed her friend's hands and looked at him straight in the eye. **( Deidara has a fringe! Thats why I put eye) **He nodded and looked back at her.

"You have to promise me that you won't hurt Sasuke..." Sakura said, inside heart hurts. It hurt so much... The images came back to her head and she felt another wave of tears comming its way to her eyes once again.

"After all that bastard done to you and you still protect him?" Sasori said, his eyes wandered over to Sasuke who was talking to Abanna quietly.

"He made me feel special, he still means alot to me... No matter what he did..."

_Sasuke... You'll never know how much I was in love with you..._

_

* * *

_He watched the girl intently, his eyes never left the small droplet of tears that slowly crawled down her face. His eyes showed no emotions. It never really did, ever since that day. He was there when the Uchiha and Zaipore started snogging and saw Sakura walking in on them. What did Sakura ever do to Uchiha? He thought furiously. 

To be betrayed...

To be backstabbed by the one that meant the most to you...

The pain was all too familiar.

Sakura walked over to the other side of the classroom, she wiped her tears.

_I won't let him see how much he's hurt me..._

_I won't let him hurt me again..._

_I won't be weak anymore..._

"Haruno." A voice said and she turned around, her eyes widened. It was Gaara and he was holding a tissue, his head was turned to the side and his arm stretched out towards her holding a small white tissue.

"Are you going to take it or not?" Gaara asked as he got impatient at the girl who just stared at him.

"Thanks..." Sakura said as she took the tissue and hugged him, unable to control all her emotions at once. Gaara was being NICE to her and gave her a tissue, the guy that she had thought was nothing but a cold hearted person. Sasuke had betrayed her, Sasuke who she had thought of as a best friend and even more.

Gaara's eyes widened, he was stuck. Stuck between pushing the girl away and kill her or to hold her for a second. A memory played in his head, the same one that haunted his thoughts. The day that Yashamaru said that no one loved him. The same look was written all over Sakura's face, the look that said:

**No one loves me anymore...**

**Everyone hates me...**

**I hate them...**

**I won't let them hurt me anymore...**

Sakura let go, her cheeks stained red like Hinata's when she bumped into Naruto and landed on top of him by accident. The girl in question fainted and had to have her cousin Neji wake her up with some of the Hyuga Family fainting salt, he had brought a whole jar for his cousin and knew that something like this might happen.

"Gomen nasai...**_(A/N: I'm sorry- Gomen Nasai)_** Gaara-kun... I shouldn't have let my emotions go overboard like that...You must think I'm annoying..." Sakura said and flashed him a smile.

"It's ok... I...I don't find you annoying..." Gaara stuttered and looked at Sakura who smiled her usual happy smile and hugged him again, only tighter and brought their bodies closer to each other. The warmth shared by the two was broken after a while and Sakura smiled again and Gaara just stared at her.

**_Both were unaware of the 2 pairs of eyes that watched in the distance..._**

* * *

**_(A/N: Once again another chapter done! I updated the story on a Thursday cuz I gotta go out tomorrow and might not be able to update! I have a habit of making people guess what's going to happen next have all the guesses in the world but I can't ruin the story for you! Thx to all the reviewers that made this chapter and fic possible!_**

**_A SPECIAL THANKS to Silver Element for being here for every chapter and supported me every step of this chapter and being my best mate on Fanfiction!_**

**_Remember to Review! All reviews are welcome: Signed or not signed! _**

**_Ok I just checked the word count its: 3004! yayz!_**

**_Cyaz_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	5. Know me,Fear me,Understand me?

**_A/N: Thx for those who reviewed! Reading those reviews were the highlight of my day! Your support keeps the fic going and I'm working harder to make sure I try and finish Part one of ' Musical Feelings' Yes I've decided that the series will be called Musical feelings and you'll find out why in this chapter! I'm sure people will figure it out soon! _**

_**Disclaimer: Fanfiction! Like duh, I don't own Naruto but I hope one day I can own Gaara, Deidara and Sasori though!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 5: Know me,Fear me,Understand me?_**

She landed on her bed, her knees weak from crying already. She already shed one too many tears for Uchiha Sasuke. The boy she thought she could actually love, not just a useless school crush but real love.

_Who am I kidding? Love..._

**_Maybe its true what Gaara said... that day when we were talking at Art Club..._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**Flashback:**

_The warmth shared by the two was broken after a while and Sakura smiled again and Gaara just stared at her. _

_"Sakura... Love... It doesn't exist... You live only for your self...To love yourself only... Remember that..."_

_Sakura looked at him, her eyes clouded and his face was like her only sunshine. He looked deeply at her and leaned in to close the distance of the two and repeated his words:_

_' Love only yourself...Live only for yourself... Thats your reason to live now...'_

_His aqua like eyes stared at her own emerald orbs, they were looking deep inside her soul, seeing her past with Sasuke, himself and how people treated her about her hair._

_"Love only yourself...Live only for yourself..." Gaara nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura with her thoughts..._

**_Maybe he's right... _**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

Sleep threatened to take as the sad girl shifted herbody to a more comfortable position on the bed. Her eyelids dropped, remembering the words that Gaara said:

**_'Love only yourself...Live only for yourself...'_**

_I won't be weak anymore..._

_I can't be weak anymore..._

_Sasuke..._

She asked herself one last question before letting sleep take its course on her, refreshing her mind and storing the memories that happened today.

**_Does Love exist?_**

* * *

She woke up, her eyes opened and closed quickly. The light of the Sun that came from the window had blinded her, she opened them slowly andslowly walked over to close the curtains.She walked over to the long mirror that hung on the wall right opposite her bed, she could do nothing but stare at the image the mirror shown. Her hair was amess, her school clothes were creased like they had been in a stuffy cupboard for far too long and her face was a mess. Her puffy eyes didn't help improve her image and she felt the redness of her eyes as she walked closer to mirror and attempted to untangle her hair from the knots that had developed over night. 

_I won't let Sasuke have the pleasure to see me like this... I'll show him we can live without him..._

**_Hell Yeah! Who needs Uchiha Sasuke anyway?_**

_Me... _She thought silently but hid it from her inner self.

Sakurawalked over to her table, she reached inside the bottom drawer and pulled a small bottle of eyedrops out. Holding onto her eyelids gently she applied the eyedrops. Her eyes stung at first but she blinked a few times making the eyedrops slide down her cheeks like her tears yesterday. She grabbed a tissue from her table and wiped away the tears and looked at the tissue she used.It was the one Gaara gave her at Art Club.

**Gaara.**

**_Why did he give me this?_**

**_Why is he the only one who understands me?_**

**_Does he care?_**

Confusing thoughts entered her mind but the majority of them stayed and repeated themself in Sakura's head. Suddenly, a voice shouted:

"Sakura... Wake up... Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm comming!" Sakura replied as she checked herself in the mirror and changed her clothes to a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her figure and a matching blue butterfly top; she turned her head around to look at her room before sighing and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

She ate her breakfast in silence and the only sound heard in the small kitchen was the soft crunching sound of toast being eatenby Sakura, her mother Misuminoticed the silence and asked the one question that had broken down the defenses Sakura built around herself since last night:

"What's wrong Sakura? Why aren't you telling me about what happened with sasuke at Art Club?"

At the sound of Sasuke's name Sakura dropped the glass jar of jam that she was putting back in the fridge, the jar dropped and landed on her foot. She didn't even flinch at the pain or start crying, she picked up the pieces in silence as her mother scolded her for her clumsiness. She picked the last piece of glass and accidently cut herself with it, her mother stopped scolding her inmediately and ran over to her daughter and took the piece of glass out and quickly looked for a bandage. She quickly wrapped it around her daughter's finger and she looked at Sakura with interest. There wasn't any tears, no sobbing, no screaming, no talk about who's fault it was. Just silence.

_I won't cry anymore..._

_I can't cry..._

_I feel..._

_Numb._

Sakura took her finger back from her mother before whispering a soft 'Thank You' and walked out of the house to meet Temari at the crossroad that separated the house where Temari lives in and where she lived. A cool breeze blew her hair back and she didn't even bother to smooth her hair down. What was the point? She silently walked down the road, her head bowed down as if in defeat. She couldn't feel a thing, the only pain she felt this morning was the pain that came after her mom said _**his**_ name.

**_Sasuke..._**

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" her blonde friend shouted as she made her way across the road and had to sprint at full speed to catch up to her Sakura.

"Gomen...Temari... He... I...I was just day dreaming and I didn't hear you... Gomen Nasai..." Sakura said as she looked at the sky, even the sky reflected her mood: Grey and Cloudy.

_The Sky will cry for me..._

"No problem... I heard from Deidara what happened, he pretty much figured it out and woke me up at 1am to talk to him about this..."

**_I never knew Deidara to gossip alot..._**

As if Temari could read her mind she smirked and said:

"Nah...He's not a girly girl that likes to gossip. Its just Deidara and Sasori are worried about you, they love you too much, you're like their little sister." Temari smiled and saw the girl still staring at the blue sky.

**_Love..._**

"Anyways... I'll tell you what me and Shika-kun did if you tell me what happened yesterday!" Temari said, trying to brighten Sakura's mood and Sakura turned her head to face Temari.

"Can I tell you later? And why did u change Shikamaru's name to Shika-kun? Are we already using pet names? What does he call you? Tem-chan?" Sakura laughed out loud (lol) for the first time today and Temari turned bright red but recovered quickly and stuck her tongue out at Sakura who copied her.

"You're actually right but don't tell anyone yet! Tem-chan...he called me that yesterday after I called him Shika-kun..."Temari said as she placed a finger on her lips as a sign of her in deep thought.

"Temari, why were you late anyway? I thought you might have been ill so I walked up on my own..."Sakuraasked as she looked at her friend's pale face, she had been pale all week and started coughing violently yesterday.

"I was feeling abit ill and I ran outta tissues soI asked Gaara if he could lend me some tissues-he has a box or a packetin his room but I don't know why he has them, its not like he cries or anything... Anyway he said he ran out of tissues since yesterday and told me to get out of his room but I wouldn't move because I'm not going to school with a snoty nose so I had a go at him and he slammed the door in my face and I had to get some off Kankuro who I had to practically beg for some tissues." Temari said as she handed Sakura some tissues that had a little drawing of a puppet on it.

"I feel like a retard using these puppet tissues..." Temari said as she shoved the tissues in her pocket

Sakura blushed, it was her fault that Gaara ran out of tissues. If she hadn't used his tissue Temari wouldn't have been late. They were close to the school now and the school gates were visable through the thick amount of trees that surrounded the school like a mother shielding her child.

Sakura waved goodbye to Temari and headed inside the school, sure her heart ached and her body felt like it she had been training for far too long but she forced her way inside and sat in the middle of the person she once loved and the person that she had found when she thought she was all alone.

Destiny had a funny way of setting people up.

* * *

The day went by faster than the speed of light, it had pained her to sit next to the boy the had broken her fragile heart in one kiss but it was outweighed by her happiness to sit next to someone that had helped her up when she was down: 

Gaara.

He worked with Sakura for some of the pair work instead of with Kankuro claiming that Kankuro's a lazy ass and didn't do any work. Sasuke worked with Abanna and Sakura couldn't help but remember when she had been Sasuke's partner. It stilled pained her to think about Sasuke, he had hurt her inside and it was a wound that may never heal. She felt like she was dying inside out and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She had seen how close they were to each other with Abanna leaning into Sasuke once in a while and Sasuke didn't say anything.

She centered her attention on Gaara and finished her work in record time. She needed something to take her rage on and she ran a few laps around the fields, her anger fueling her and her sadness overtook her anger and she collapsed on the soft green grass, she closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze brush against her and when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Gaara looking at her and helped her up.

"Are you alright? You just collapsed in the middle of the field... you ran a hell of a lot Sakura..." Gaaraasked and Sakura blushed, he had been watching her from the beginning.

"I'm fine, I just needed to work off some anger and stuff..." Sakura replied before looking at the sky, it was strange that it looked like it was about to rain this morning and now its afternoon and the clouds have cleared up, leaving a blue sky and scotching sun. It was as if the weather it self was Sakura's mood. She had been depressed this morning but after the running it had really cleared her mind up like how the sun melted the rain clouds away. She had finally got it through her thick head that she was being stupid. Stupid that she was sad about this. Afterall she was only Sasuke's friend. Nothing less, nothing more. What was all the fuss about?

"Its afterschool and Temari told me that you were going to tell her something later but since you skipped lunch she said that you should go to her house to talk about it since Kankuro sometimes used the cordless phone to listen to Temari's conversations... Stupid baka..." Gaara muttered and walked slowly but discovered that Sakura wasn't following him back to his house, he turned his back slightly before shouting:

"Are you comming or not woman?"

**_And here I thought he started to warm up to us..._**

_Yeah..._

**_What did I tell you about using Deidara's habit of saying 'Yeah'?_**

"Oh shut up!" She said outloud and Gaara widened his eyes.

**Woman... I finally understand why Shikamaru siad they were troublesome...**

Sakura blushed a crimson shade and ran up to Gaara who was back to his poker face. She muttered a soft 'Gomen' before following Gaara back to his house.

* * *

He took out his keys and opened the door, he removed his sandals and practically collapsed on the couch. His eyes closed he looked almost peaceful if not for the aura he was giving off. It had ' Back off' written all over it. Sakura removed her sandals and placed it next to Gaara's, slowly she walked into the living room where Gaara was currently. She stood there, in silence. She didn't want to bother him with questions but she really wanted to find out where Temari was. She didn't hear any noises upstairs and the only sandals that were on placed on the small shoe cupboard were hers and Gaara's. As if she had been saying her thoughts out loud his eyes snapped open and looked at her with interest. She was confused, he could sense it. Her thoughts were as loud as Naruto in a library, his hearing was perfect and he had an inner hearing that seemed to be able to hear thoughts slightly. He could clearly tell if someone was lying or if they are feeling a strong emotion. He was an observer and knew how to analyse people as well as Shikamaru in a game of chess. He was slightly annoyed at the fact that she hasn't sat down or anything, she just looked at him. He could feel her eyes scanning him and her body relaxing from its tense position when they were closer. Sure, people feared him and it was no different story with Sakura but why was she relaxing in a room where someone that could potentally harm her was currently only a few meters away from her? 

"Haruno, sit your butt down and stop staring at me!" Gaara said as his eyes stayed closed, after a few seconds he was annoyed. Sakura hadn't even moved an inch after he said that. He was downright pissed-

"I have a name you know, Sakura. Use it! I can stare at what ever I like..." Sakura replied and sat down gracefully at the chair closest to her. Gaara's thoughts were wild though his face never showed it.

**This girl is different..**

**She isn't afraid of me... She snapped back at me..**

**Interesting...**

Gaara opened his eyes and glared at Sakura who gladly returned the glare. After a few minutes of glaring at each other non stop Sakura couldn't bare the silence and asked:

"Why don't you let people try to understand you?"

"I don't... They just... They don't even try to talk to me...They know Know me,Fear me, Understand me?"

Sakura flinched, the memories that were triggered by that questions were too painful to ignore. Her friendship with Sasuke had started with his understanding and it ended in tears. What if that happened again? Sakura thought as she felt tears enter her eyes and threatened to run down her cheeks like they did so many times yesterday. She wasn't willing to risk the breaking her heart again though somewhere inside she felt like she could trust Gaara. She was taking a huge risk here, the results could change her forever:

Gaara could be the friend that she had wanted from Sasuke or shatter her heart just as easy as Sasuke did to her.

She breathed in deeply, her mind was set. The second she finished this sentance her life would be set and there would be no comming back. Before she had a chance to say anything Gaara said:

"You wouldn't understand..." Sakura pushed her sadness away for a second. The day when she went to Art club Sasuke had said that to her, she had said that he wasn't such a cold guy after all and his words were repeated from Gaara's mouth:

_**"You wouldn't understand..."**_

**"I may not understand now but maybe someday I will...Only if you let me.."** Sakura replied, her tears were now dry and she looked at Gaara who had widened his eyes before he got off the couch and motioned for her to follow him upstairs.

**_' No matter what Gaara, I'll melt that cold heart of yours and understand you... You saved me from the darkness once, now its time I bring you to the light..."_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - _**

**_(A/N: Ok the ruler tool didn't work so I had to use the dash things! I'm starting a new fic and its not Part 2 I came up with the idea after reading the Manga when Sasori asked Deidara about the clay. Here's a sneaky peek at the details and abit of the first chapter:_**

**_Story Title: Who stole the clay?_**

**_Genre: Mystery/Humor_**

**_Main Characters: Deidara_**

**_Secondary: Naruto, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Gaara, 'The Leader'. _**

**_(Other secondary characters will be chosen by the readers! ) The Story is also AU Alternate universe... Sasori is still alive and Tobi is Orochimaru's replacement okay? I like Sasori so I'm keeping him!_**

**_Sneak Peek: Chapter 2: Sasori of the red sand._**

**_"DANNA! DAAAAAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara shouted on the top of his voice, his loud voice waking Sasori up successfully but unfortunately the puppeteer was in a foul mood. Not only did his partner wake him up, now he was searching through his stuff while yelling on the top of his voice for him to wake up. After a few minutes under the pillow, trying to get to sleep he had offically lost it._**

**_"SHUT UP DEIDARA!" Sasori shouted and made the nearest puppet attack the blonde who blocked easily and jumped onto Sasori's bed and tried to remove him from the covers._**

**_"GET OFF ME NOW DEIDARA!" Sasori pushed his bedsheets off and the blonde fell on the floor looking like a sulking child._**

**_" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT THIS HOUR DEIDARA? HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M NOT PLAYING PLAY-DOH BARBER SHOP WITH YOU?" Sasori asked, his face bright red and his eyes almost about to pop up. Suprisingly Deidara stood up from the ground and gave Sasori the puppy dog eyes ( eye more like!) and said:_**

**_"Give it back!"_**

**_End of sneaky peek!_**

**_So... What do you guys think? I have it all planned out in my head and I'm going to post the first chapter on friday and the new chapter for 'Thats Highschool 4 ya' on Monday again I think because I have another fic on my hands! I updated abit earlier than I usually did so be happy guys!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	6. Breaking down the defense

**_A/N: Ok... Last chapter wasn't the best chapter I've written but I did promise to have some fluff in this chapter! These few chapters have been boring but I needed them to build chapter 8 and 9 so only abit left. This chapter would be one of the shortest chapters you'll see in my fics. I'm currently ill so I've been making VERY LITTLE progress with the story. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to keep my updates around the same time but I'm trying to find the will to write and get better too. I'm currently coughing my head off and having a splitting headache so bare with me until this flu goes away._**

**Bold - Shukaku**

**_Italic+Bold Inner Sakura or Gaara and Shukaku combo_**

_Italic Sakura or Gaara_

**Bold+Underline Song lyrics**

_**Diclaimer: I DON'T own the song: Numb by Linkin Park...**_

**_Ok enough of that stuff and on with the story! The ruler thingy STILL isn't working so you know the drill!_**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

**_Chapter 6: Breaking down the defense_**

He led her upstairs to the room at the end of the small corridor, he turned the doorknob and told her to come in. If she passed this test than she can TRY to understand him. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this, his brother and sister tried to do this but failed, how can someone he barely knows understand all the pain he's been through?

**At least give her a chance kid!**

_I am! Just shut up!_

She walked into his room, it was dark with the crimson curtains blocking the light and the black wallpaper did nothing to brighten the room up. There was hardly anything in there, a wardrobe, a desk, a bed and a Stereo sitting on the desk with a CD rack next to it.

_He likes Music then..._

_**No duh Smart-ass..**_

He motioned for her to sit down on the carpet, its dark red colour seemed like flowing blood in her eyes. She sat down and looked at Gaara who had pulled out a CD from the rack and moved the Stereo to the carpet and sat down himself, after a few moments of silence he broke the staring contest.

"You said you wanted to understand me right?" Gaara asked and Sakura nodded.

"Listen to this song and after it I'll explained what happened to me, after I tell you about my past you have to tell me why I chose that song for you to listen to." Gaara said and she nodded again. He shifted slightly and chose the last track, he sat there lookign at Sakura who was listening to the song intently:

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

The song ended and Sakura went over the words and conpared it with what she knew about Gaara. She glanced up at him and his face was emotionless. He broke the staring again and began to talk about his past.

"I was born on January the 19th, the day my mother died. She died giving birth to me, I was hated by people that I didn't even know, I lived alone, no-one would play with me, talk to me and touching me wasn't even an option. I was an experiment, they had put something inside me when I wasn't even born, my father didn't care for me and only wanted me to be a weapon and if ever the Sand village was threatened I would be their weapon. They saw later that I wasn't the weapon they wanted, I wasn't able to control myself and the thing inside of me and they had labeled me a danger to the village and I felt even more alone. They put me under the care of my uncle Yashamaru and I thought that he was the only one that cared for me but I was dead wrong. He tried to kill me, he told me that it was my fault that my mother died and if I wasn't alive everyone would be living a better life. I managed to run away and the police took him away but before he was taken away he told me why my mother named me Gaara. I am a self loving carnage and I live to love only myself and fight only for myself.My uncle died in prison and I never saw him after that tiome he tried to kill me, the police found out that my father made him do it but he had accepted the offer, he did it out of his own free will and my father didn't get arrested. My mother hated the village for putting her through my birth and for putting the thing inside me. I killed her, I killed my mother and when she died she made sure that her hatred lived on. I was alive. I made a tatoo that night. Love. Combined with my name: I love Death. I live only to hurt everyone around me except for myself. Thats the only thing that I live for and to do."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, Gaara was different then she had expected... Much different... She had felt alone, when she had first started Nursery she was teased about her hair but she didn't let them win. She had learnt to not give up and made friends for who she is. She had her friends but Gaara had none. She had her mom but Gaara's parents never loved or cared for him. It all made sense now, the painting at Art club, the song and his past.

"The song you played to me: Numb by Linkin Park it shows that you wanted to be different than what your father wanted, you wanted to have the love that you saw everyone had but no-one was there to give it to you. The painting that you painted at Art Club, I didn't understand it but now I do, your mother didn't love you, no-one did... But... You have Kankuro and Temari. They were always close to you, when you fell they would be there to catch you-"

"They think that I'm a monster... Everyone does... You do too... somewhere deep inside you're afraid of me and hate me... Go on, hate me... I've gotten used to it."

"You're not loveless, there's always somewhere in the world who loves you and cares for you, you only need to find that person!"

"I'm alone. I'll always be alone. Its fate."

"You can change your fate! It's your life. If you don't even bother to move an inch nothing's going to change. Fate can be changed, you are you."

"What if its destiny? What if I'm destined to be alone. You can't change destiny, you can't change reality, no matter how hard things are or seem you can't just rewind what happened like it's a tape. Life doesn't work that way!"

"Destiny... Who decides that we have to follow destiny. Screw destiny. Screw fate. You have your own life you live as yourself. You're not a puppet or a doll, you control yourself, everything you do gives you a result. Good or bad. Your fate and destiny is in your own hands and no one can make you do things you don't want to. You are who you are!" Sakura stood up and looked at him, how could he be so stubborn? So broken... Defeated... Why?

"I'm alone whether its destiny or fate. No-one will come near me. No-one will even look me in the eye. No one car-"

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentance!" Sakura shouted.

"No one CARES! Accept the truth! You can't change reality! Can you change how Sasuke betrayed you?" Gaara shouted back and Sakura's eyes widened before she bowed her head down, tears had threatened to fall and he looked down as well feeling for the first time in his life:

Guilt.

**Stupid... Plain stupid that's just what you are... Look what you've done to her... Even I'm not THAT cruel... **

_And you call ripping limbs apart not THAT cruel..._

**At least I don't make little girls cry...**

He watched as a few tears struck the carpet, Sakura's face hidden by her pink hair but her sniffs were still heard. She shifted and wiped her eyes with her sleeve and she looked back at the stunned Gaara that was amazed that she... of all people to stop crying and being weak and would even look him in the eye.

"Sure... You can't change what's happened but you shape your own future. Sasuke...Sasuke may have hurt me but its all gone now. I may not be able to do anything about it but I can make sure that I'll still be happy because I know I have a reason to live now. I live not for my parents, my friends or myself. I live for you..."

"For me?"

"You think you're loveless... You think no-one cares about you... I'm here for a reason.. I won't give up until I break through to you and understand you! I won't give up! No matter how hard it is I will tough it out, no matter how you push me away I'll always come back! That's my reason to live!"

He was shocked beyond words, seriously the girl had a problem. Who in their right minds would live for him? His mind was in chaos. He couldn't speak, his mind was only thinking of one thing:

_She cares..._

"Why? Why would you live for me? I've done nothing to make you do that for me. You hardly even know me and you say that you'll live for me? People say meaningless promises and they never forfill them, what makes you think that you won't abandon me when if I trusts you?"

Sakura looked at him with her bloodshot eyes and just stared at him for a good few seconds before she replied:

"You...You saved me...You saved me when I needed to be saved, you tried to help me when Sasuke broke my heart. No-body could understand the pain but you did. I want to do the same for you, I want to be here for you.I want to be someone you can talk to.I want to be a person you can trust. Trust me Gaara, don't doubt me. Follow your heart."

Sakura walked out of the room, leaving a staring Gaara in his room and she walked off; not knowing that somehow she had broke down Gaara's defense. She had broke the cold wall that separated Gaara from the world with just her words. Gaara's ultimate defense... was finally broken down. He had alot to think about tonight and it will be a decision that will change his life forever:

Should I let her try to... Understand me?

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - _**

**_A/N: Ok... Short chapter... I know but keep those reviews comming in! I love reading what you guys say! Whether is anonymous or not I like to read them! Reviews are what keeps this Fanfic going! Until next time..._**

**_BIG PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SILVER ELEMENT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! I HOPE YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC BIRTHDAY AND YOUR PRESENT IS THE FANFIC I MADE FOR YOU DURING MY LONG DISAPPEARANCE:_**

**_'NUMBER 1'_**

**_Those of you that like Gaara and Sakura feel free to read it! You'll have a fun time looking at it and don't forget to review! _**

**_Cyaz_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	7. Dark

**_AN: Yayz! Recovered and ready to write my ass off! Ok, here comes some bad news... Since school is starting and stuff I won't be able to update sometimes so I'll try and finish Part 1 soon and after October Half term Part 2 should be posted up! _**

**_Anyways me and my friend Kaye made a 20 ways to annoy Gaara fic and if you're interested you know where to look!_**

**_Disclaimer: Really... If I owned Naruto characters would Gaara even be able to live a peaceful life and the show Naruto would have been renamed to' Gaara'_**

**_On with ta story!_**

**_XX_**

**_Chapter 7: Dark_**

He looked up at the sky, sighing softly and turned his back from the window. He tossed and turned in his effort to try and sleep. Her words repeated themself like a parrot, each and every silable was heard and each and every word reached his soul and he could do nothing but just listen to her promises and remember how her lips moved smoothly and how she strained each and every word of that cursed sentence that was making him restless.

**Damn You Haruno Sakura...**

**What have you done to me?**

Insecurity... A feeling that Gaara had never felt in his entire life. Was he wrong to have pushed everyone away? Was he wrong about dreams, promises and his own destiny?

**Why do you want to understand me?**

**What am I to you... Haruno Sakura?...**

**_XX_**

The bright moon shone over her window, her eyes sparkling slightly by the moonlight effect. It had been a long day and one that she would never forget.

The day she swore she would live for Gaara.

The day she had promised to break down Gaara's ice cold heart even if it kills her.

She fell back on the bed, her heart racing again at the thought of him. What would happen now? Would he push me away and forget what I said? Would he let me in?

_Please let me in Gaara..._

_I want to be there for you..._

_I want to be the person that you will finally open up to..._

_Please... Let me understand you..._

**_XX_**

He woke up, his eyes crimson almost with a hint of black rings around his eyes. He hadn't exactly slept during the night. Thoughts of Sakua haunted him and memories arised from the dark area of his mind, tearing and destroying every self control he had built up over the years alone.

_Damn You! Damn you to hell Sakura..._

He hit his head with the palm of his hand, his anger did nothing to ease the pain of his dark past. Walking slowly to his wardrobe his head ached slightly with each and every moment and sound. From the sound of birds singing from outside his window to Temari shouting at Kankuro for some stupid thing. A pair of jeans and dark red T-shirt came out the wardrobe and he quickly put it on. He was late and even though the teachers were too scared of him to do anything about it like give him detention he still didn't want to be the centre of attention. He loved the Dark. It was his home, his refuge and he lived in the Dark for nearly the whole of his life. Now a ray of light was threatening to destroy his prison of darkness.

He growled at the thought of his privacy and his world crumbling at her feet. How did she get herself into his head? Why? The questions were killing him and if he didn't know he would die of need. The need for answer. The need of Sakura...

He was going to get answers and that was that...

**_XX_**

She looked around the room, her eyes scanning the area for a certain red-head but saw nothing. Emerald eyes found midnight blue hair and the pain in her heart did nothing but increase at the sight of him. She wasn't even entirely sure why she had said what she had said when she had that conversation with Gaara.

_Do I mean what I said?_

_Will you except me and let me in?_

_Please don't hurt me..._

She clenched her heart and tears threatened to fall down her face as she remembered the pain of her loss. She and Sasuke weren't even a couple but yet when he broke her heart it felt like the world had ended. She couldn't find a reason to live and it was _**dark**_...

That dark prison of loneliness...

The pain that just keep comming back...

The feeling that no-one could save you...

You're all alone...

In the Dark.

She never wanted to go there again. It was Hell and if she went there again she was sure there will be no return. Last time... **_He_** had saved her... Her pain subsided and was ignored by her intense need to help him. He had somehow pulled her out with his words. Awakened her from her sleep. He had been hurt and somehow deep inside he still had a soul. That part of him was the part that saved her. The part that she needed to bring out in him.

She would do it no matter what...

**_XX_**

His eyes scanned the room though none of his classmates had noticed. They never noticed him and it made things easier to do.

Brown

Black

Strawberry Blonde

Dark Blue

BRIGHT Blonde

How many colours of hair do they have in this class?

His forehead creased slightly at his annoyance. She was no where in site and he needed to find her and fast. The ache in his heart did nothing to slow him down and did everything to urge him to find her. She was an addiction, almost a need. How did it all happen with just a few words and looks? How did he break down?

How?

He needed to know why and the only way he knows is to find her and ask her that one word that plauged his dreams and destroyed his self-control:

Why?

**_XX_**

The pink-haired girl sighed. She had looked everywhere for him. She had an attraction to him. A single pull as clear as daylight. She looked from the classrooms they shared lessons with to the field and all the way across to the Art Department but he wasn't found. She felt exhausted at all the searches she had made during her lunch period and break time. She couldn't understand the attraction she had felt towards him but she knew clearly that she had to find out. Her tired head looked around the corridle slowly and a poster caught her eyes:

**_KONOHA HIGH ANNUAL TALENT SHOW!_**

**_All students must preform to their own year group!_**

**_From Dancing to Juggling,_**

**_Anything is welcome!_**

**_For more information go to room 56 and ask Mr Asuma for more details about the show!_**

She smiled. Maybe there is a way to break his heart of ice after all...

**_XX_**

**_A/N: SORRY! I'm so sorry I haven't updated as early as I had hoped and this chapter is an embarrasement to all the other chapters! I'm sorry everyone! I really wanted to finish this fic but I couldn't find the will to write! I have the whole plot set out but its so hard to type everything! I'm rethinking the idea of a sequel... should I leave it open or should I finish it? Maybe a sequel? Its hard work for me to write a sequel even though I have the ideas for the whole series... Anyways Thx for staying with this fic and reading this GIGANTIC drabble about how life is hard for me when its hard on everyone! Next update...? I dunno when but remember to put me on your alert list so you can keep up with the story!_**

**_Luv you all!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**


	8. Show Time Part 1

**_Author's Note: A cookie to those who read these ANs... I felt like writing and now I present to you my hard work! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far and the story ends on chapter 10. I would really appriciate it if you tell me if you want a sequel or not. I was planning to make one but I think it might be too much work... What do you guys think? If there's enough people asking or a sequel than one will happen! If you think that you can't wait and it might cause me to over-work or lower the quality then ask for an Epilogue._**

**_Once again I say the same few words: I so do NOT own Naruto but I do own this plot so keep your hands off! Also I do not own the song sung by Sakura: Too much to ask for by Avril Lavigne. _**

**_Enjoy_**

**_( If you have the song on your computer put the song on when it says: Music Starts_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Showtime-Part 1_**

He sighed. What the hell was he getting himself into? This was something **_she _**would do, not something he would do. She was infecting him like a virus that just won't go away no matter how much medicine he took.

_Why does she affect me this way?_

He looked around the empty corridle and saw not a single shadow nor person. He signed his name onto the list. There was no way he can back down now. He had signed the list that would change his life forever.

_Don't let me be wrong..._

* * *

"Hey Temari!" Sakura said as she jumped softly on her friend's back. She was walking home alone until she had spotted Temari walking extreamly slow and just a few steps away. They haven't talked for what seemed like ages and maybe she can tell her something about Gaara. 

"Hey Sakura... What's up? I haven't seen you in ages! Its like you disappeared off the face of the Earth! Too busy stalking my brother?" Temari teased lightly, enjoying the tint of red on Sakura's face.

"I'm so not stalking Gaara..." She replied softly watching the disbelieve on Temari's face.

"Right... Was I born yesterday? I know you've been spending alot of quality time with him and apparently you have a big effect on him. A real big one..."

"What kind?"

"The moody in the morning kind! He's looks like a zombie now, he hardly ever eats anymore. All I see is a moody Gaara..."

Sakura put her hands up in mock defeat, sure she may have gotten into his head but her mission was not complete by far. It was far from complete. She had the most amazing idea yesterday and today was the day that will change her life and hopefully his too.

"Hey Temari, what talent are you doing for the talent show? Even though you're not in my year group I think they might let us watch your year preform."

"Oh... ummm... I... I'm going to... er...do a traditional fan dance..." She turned a light shade of pink, the rose coloured cheeks looked bright in the light of the Sun.

"What you doing for it then Sakura?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Anyone being Gaara..."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"I'm singing..."

Temari stopped walking and looked at her. She cared for Gaara, she was going to sing in front of the whole entire school and it was all for that spoiled little brother of his. All for him. Just for him.

_You better treat her right..._

"Good luck! I'll see you tonight at the big show! I'm sure you will do great!" Temari walked towards her door and turned her head around to look at Sakura once more, her face reflected her emotions perfectly. Hope.

_Can you save him now?_

_You've given something to both me and him..._

_Something we haven't had since long ago..._

_Hope._

* * *

He looked in the mirror one last time before giving a soft sigh. Whatever on Earth had possessed him at that moment in time must be having the laugh of their life right about now. He straightened his jacket and exited his room glancing one last time at his reflection before he loses all the pride he's ever had before all in one night.

**_Goodbye Sabaku no Gaara..._**

**_Hello Mr Weakling..._**

* * *

She looked around nervously at the stage and gulped. There was alot of people out there and once she stepped forward onto the stage she would have to sing like theres no tomorrow. She knew deep down she couldn't back down now, she has to do it for her plan to work. She wasn't doing this just for Gaara or Sasuke or anyone else she cares about. She's doing it for herself. She needed to prove to the world that she's changed in more ways than one.

**_This is for you... Gaara... Sasuke..._**

**_

* * *

_**

" Haruno Sakura, singing: Too much to ask for by Avril Lavigne...Lets give her a clap!" The host said as he happily announced his speech.

The loud cheering only gotten louder as a pink haired girl walked out of the back stage and onto the stage.She wore a dark blue dress with silver specks in it, the crystals on the dress sparkled in the blue spot light that was directed at her. Her hair was tied to a messy bun with curly tresses falling from the bun. Her eyes rose to meet the crowd and several Wolf Whistled at her. She looked around the seats and immediately found the two people she had most wanted to see. The people that made her who she is today...

Sasuke...

Gaara...

"This song is to the two people that changed my life..." Sakura said softly but loud enough to be heard.

**_ Music Starts_**

_The music started softly and she approached the microphone... She took a deep breath and sang.**Its the first time I ever felt this lonely**_**  
_I wish someone could cure this pain_**

_Sasuke... You broke my heart...  
_**_Its funny when you think its gonna work out  
Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame  
I thought you were cool until the point  
But up until the point you didnt call me  
When you said you would  
I finally figured out youre all the same  
Always coming up with some kind of story_**

_Gaara... This next part is for you..._

She looked at Gaara who just stared blankly at her, his face emotionless but deep inside she could see it. Something underneath that cold heart was the Gaara that had saved her...

**_Everytime I try to make you smile  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
You can't  
Youre too tough  
You think you're loveless  
Is that too much that I'm asking for?_**

_Gaara... You're not loveless... I'm here for you... I.. I... I love you..._

**_I thought you'd come around when I ignored you  
So I thought you'd have the decency to change  
But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning  
'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again_**

_Sasuke... You hurt me more than anyone can probably ever will... But thank you... You made me who I am today... But remember this Sasuke... You betrayed me... Everytime I look at your face it hurts... It hurts so damn much..._

**_Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here_**

_Gaara... I'm here for you... Let me in... You're not alone..._

**"You're not loveless, there's always somewhere in the world who loves you and cares for you, you only need to find that person!"**

_Let me be that person..._

**_But everytime I try to make you smile  
You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
You stand like a stone  
Alone in your zone  
Is it too much that I'm asking for?_**

Gaara looked at her again. Here she was singing her heart out to him and all he could do was just stare at her. He wasn't the type of guy that would jump on someone when they confesses their feelings to him like Naruto but he wasn't the type of guy that would just throw everything back in their faces like Sasuke. He was just...

_Gaara..._

**_Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Can't find where I am  
Lying here  
Alone I fear  
Afraid of the dark  
No one to claim  
Alone again_**

_All I felt was fear... The darkness consumed me... It hurt so much... I couldn't breathe...But you saved me from that... You were my light... Now its my turn to do the same for you._

**_Can't you see that you lie to yourself  
You can't see the world through a mirror  
It wont be too late when the smoke clears  
'Cause I, I am still here_**

_Open your heart... Let me in..._

**_Everytime I try to make you smile  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
You can't  
You're too tough  
You think you're loveless  
It was too much that I'm asking for_**

_Whatever happens...I'll always be here for you... no matter what... I'll always be your light... just like you are to me._

**_ Music Ends_**

All he could do was stare, he felt numb, shocked, sad, happy, confused and a feeling that he never felt before... his stomach felt warm and his chest.. It didn't hurt as much anymore... It felt light... Warm...

**Loved...**

* * *

**_A.N: Howz that for a chapter? How are you guys who are slaving over homework like me? Lately I've been watching Ouran High School Host club and theres only one word to describe it:_**

**_BRILLIANT!_**

**_I suggest you guys watch it! The anime has just ended but hopefully there might be a second series!_**

**_Cyaz_**

**_Blue_**


	9. Show Time Part 2

****

A/N: Well this is an unexpected update... I'm feeling like I should write for those poor people out there that have tons of homework like me! I'm bored now... no fics to read... everyone is busy at school and my FF friends are so busy... Oh well... this chapter will make some of you Gaara fans want to hug Gaara even more!

**_I so do not own the song in this chapter! If you have: The Rasmus- In the shadows then I suggest you put it on while you're reading or when it says: Music Starts cuz it really helps!_**

**_Have fun reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: ShowTime Part 2_**

The next preformance was about to happen but still the crowd cheered for Sakura. Blushing slightly she moved off the stage to sit next to Temari who had clapped just as loud as everyone else if not harder. Temari was in between Sakura and Gaara and when Sakura sat down she couldn't help but notice the change in the boy next to her. He was turning his head the other way from where Sakura was and he was on the edge of his chair and saw something that meant trouble...

He was clutching his Heart...

He struggled to breathe, the atmosphere of the room seemed to suffocate him and he struggled to keep still. Something inside of him felt different...

_Light_

_Soft_

_Could it be?_

_Love?

* * *

_

Standing up slowly, his legs wobbled in complaint. It was too much to ask for his legs to move after not being able to breathe for 5 minutes. Feeling slightly dizzy he sat down again but remember the reason why he was here. Maybe what she said made him want to do this. Maybe it was finally the moment everyone's fears are confirmed and he's finally lost it. Maybe it was all the looks people gave him where ever he was, wherever he went the same muttering under people's breath and the same cold eyes glaring at him as if it was his fault he was born a monster.

_I won't let go of what I'm feeling..._

_I won't give in..._

_I won't let you control me..._

_I'm back in control..._

He took a sudden deep gasp of air and it seemed as though he had the wind knock back into him. He felt in control... In control of his mind and body... In control of his life. Silently muttering thanks to a God that may be sitting on his heavenly couch somewhere up there he finally felt free.

It was him.

Just him inside.

Nothing Else.

No Monster.

No feeling of insecurity.

Just him.

He stepped through the thick crowd of people that have settled into their seats to watch the show. Their complaints wasn't heard and only one voice was heard inside Gaara's head.

Sakura...

* * *

She looked around suddenly, feeling a cold shiver travel its way down her spine and around her body. It felt weird, as id someone was watching her every move. She felt like a rabbit in the centre of a 70mph motorway, there was something out there that didn't feel very pleasant and even as she tried to look around the hall she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Turning around slowly as she lowered her defenses and sat down next to Temari who was waiting to see Shikamaru beat every single teacher at chess in 5 minutes. Kankuro himself gave the crowd a show that they would never forget, he was a master of puppets and him and Sasori had worked their butts off to give them one of the greatest shows ever with explosions and special effects that made the show seem almost real. Tenten had been amazing with her acurate archery and dart throwing that she started to learn when she was a little girl. She had talent in that area and the crowd roared their approval.

Neji had given the crowd a taste of defensive tatics and methods which everyone stared intently at the genius. Maybe it was the fact that Neji had asked Gai sensai and beaten him or his skill both ways he had the crowd begging for more. Lee, the taijutsu specialist was a suprise to everyone, he has always seem to be picked on but his demonstration of Taijutsu for self defense left everyone speechless and no one could complain.

A sudden announcement broke Sakura's train of thoughts and her attention snapped back to the stage.

" Our very last preformance is one that may surprise many of you... Here is Sabaku no Gaara and he's singing: In the Shadows by the Rasmus!" The host shouted as the shock from people vanished like the morning mist and everyone applauded politely, either in fear or politeness they clapped and he out from the curtains.

He wore a large black Jacket and his red hair stood out brightly in the bright light, his jeans were baggy and had cuts at the edge, he wore a black hoodie underneath and his eyes darted out to meet the crowd...

Sakura

She saw him immediately and her eyes were glued to his, time seemed to have stopped and he looked directly at her as if the song is meant for her and her only. She couldn't move, she was stuck in her seat and she saw him clearly, even through the thick crowd she could see him and there was just him.

Only Him.

**_Music Starts_**

_Sakura... This is for you... Listen to me... Please... Let me do something for you...Let me tell you more about me..._

**_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I'm going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_**

_You were the only one_ _that treated me like I was human... I couldn't get out of my mind... The question that haunted me...Why am I alive? You made it go away... Even though people didn't want to look at me you still did... look at me now Sakura... One last time..._

**_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
_**  
_I've always been alone... Remember that time you said I had a brother and sister who cared for me? I lived alone.. even if they were physicaly there... I was in every dark corner...every shadow was my home... my only comfort in a world full of pain and blood... every night I would look up at the moon and think: Why can't there be someone for me...? I felt stuck in a time where people will never accept me for who I am... but inisde I kept searching for that special someone..._

_You._

**_In the shadows _**

In the shadows

They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

_**He **told me to kill... every night when I look at the moon** he's** there telling me lies about people around me... sometimes I would listen and sometimes I wish that I was dead... It hurt so much... Some days I feel as if I might just end it all, there seemed like there wasn't any light at the end of my tunnel and never will be..._

**_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
_**

_Then you came and suddenly walked into my life... It was all so sudden, one day I was alone, the next you were there waiting for me to answer you and I didn't know what to do... My wall... I spent my entire life on it... You smashed it into nothing with your words... Words I'll never forget..._

**_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher  
_**

_I couldn't sleep, you were in every inch of my life and inside part of me wanted to rip you into shreds but another part seemed to have awoken... Your words were like needles, each and everyone meant for goodness but with a slight pain that came with it..._

**_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows  
_**

_Every day, the sun shines in my room I would count the seconds that go by... each and every second... do you know why? I count the seconds that I have been alone, a silent anniversary that would push me deeper into the deathly cold person I once was...maybe still am now..._

_Can you feel my pain?_

**_In the shadows _**

In the shadows  
I've been waiting

_I've waited so long for someone to understand me... maybe you are the person I've been looking for..._

_Sakura...

* * *

_

The roaring of the crowd blasted loudly in her ears and it was her turn to stare at him. He wasn't the type to do this sort of thing. To show his emotions were like a sudden rainstorm in a desert. His personality seemed to disappear when he sang and all she could do now was stare at him and watch as he walks off the stage, the crowd just as surprised as she was if not more. Sabaku no Gaara is someone that wouldn't even come to these events let alone sing in front of the whole entire school.

_Gaara..._

_Can you finally feel?_

_Let me be the person that you're waiting for..._

_The next time we meet... I promise you... I'll be here for you... Just like I promised...

* * *

_

He looked at the crowd emotionlessly. What did he expect Sakura to do? Run up to him and declare her love for him? He just walked on, his eyes set in the same coldness that was yesterday and the days before that. He had just confessed his feelings. Feelings...

_Sabaku no Gaara..._

_Is this the end of you?_

_What will happen now?_

_Will you be different or the same?_

_Have you learnt anything these last few weeks?_

Questions crowded his head and he clutched it gently. His world was spinning uncontrolably and it was breaking apart. He needed to rest...Rest... Alone...Just like he always was...

"Gaara!"

Temari's voice brought him back to reality and he looked at her with his plain face. No emotions. No feelings. Just Plain.

"Sakura asked me to give you this..." She handed him a letter, his hands snatched it like a hungry child who's been offered bread.

He opened the letter and scanned it quickly, his eyes shifted slightly but his face was still neutral.

**_Maybe things won't be the same..._**

**_

* * *

A/N: How was that guys? Hey! Check out my other original fic! I'm in a writing mood so i've posted this up to help you guys who's DEFINATELY tired of doing so much hwk..._**

Its so cold here at the moment... I'm freezing my ass off while writing this so the next update should be around... I dunno... the 14th October or 21st... I'm not sure! Keep the story on your alert list! One more chapter to go!

BlueSkyHeaven


	10. The End For All Romance Stories

**_A/N: Ok... I knwo you guys are on the verge of killing me! I've been so busy lately and my writer's instinct kinda went dead for awhile. Have no fear! BlueSkyHeaven is back! lol, I've got another plot in mind and I can't wait to start typing it up. It will be an AU fic and I hope I can count on you guys to review! If people are wondering why I haven't been here I think i'll post the answer on my livejournal account. I recently got one and I think its easier to talk to people (u guys) that way!_**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Naruto, if I did I would have nicked Gaara before any Gaara fangirls got their hands on him.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: The End For All Romance Stories._**

**_Gaara,_**

**_Remember what I promised you that day at your house? If you don't here's a little reminder: I promised that I will live for you. No matter how hard it was. I want to fulfill that promise even if I have to cross the ends of the earth or walk on fire. We may not know each other much but I know that you are my important person. I want to protect you. I want to be there for you. It hurts sometime to open your heart but you have to remember that with something thats been lost something better comes along. I lost Sasuke but I found you. Don't get me wrong, you're not his replacement. You never will be. I love you for who you are, even if you're mean I'll love you. Even if you hate me I will love you. Why do I love you?_**

**_Simple._**

**_You are my light._**

**_You are my hope._**

**_You are my Gaara._**

**_Remember that you always have someone out there thats waiting to meet you and love you. I want to be that person. Please let me in Gaara. I want to believe what you sang. I want to love you. But I can't if you keep that wall between us. Show me that I can love you._**

**_Meet me by the Lake by 10pm. If you don't show up I'll understand._**

**_Love Forever,_**

**_Sakura._**

**_

* * *

_**

He looked at his watch, it was 9:30 already. The show ended at 10:30 with an announcement for the winner of the show. If he ran now he could still get to the Lake. It was on the other side of the Konoha institute and would take approximately 20 minutes to get there if he was to run. He grabbed his Jacket that was thrown onto the chair and shook Temari on the shoulder, she looked at him and immediately she knew where he was going. With a nod she saw him head out of the hall and into towards the moon that shone in the midnight sky.

_Don't lose her Gaara._

_If you fail to get her back it this may be the last time you see her..._

**_Flashback:_**

**_' Temari, I...' Sakura stopped and closed her mouth quickly. She couldn't tell her now... Just before the show._**

**_'Nani Sakura-chan?' Temari said as she turned her head to see tears about to fall on her face. She was confused, what could make her cry right now? She thought to herself._**

**_'I might be moving soon...' _**

**_Temari looked back at her with suprise. _**

**_' What about Gaara?'_**

**_'I don't know...'_**

**_'He loves you... _you_ know that...'_**

**_'I don't know that... He said so many times that he can't love. I can't wait for him forever Temari, I have to go to the village of mist by next week. I'll be leaving in 2 days time. I can stay here if I want... but I don't know if I should anymore. You're a great friend Temari, you and Shikamaru will be together. I know it. Don't give up on him.'_**

**_'Give up? Look who's talking! He loves you. You love him! Thats the only reason you need. You don't need anymore reasons. Why is Gaara suddenly so calm? Its because of you! You changed him! You knocked some sense into him! Give him a chance. Give yourself a chance. Give this relationship a chance.'_**

**_'Maybe you're right.'_**

**_'It may end tonight'_**

**_'Maybe'_**

**_

* * *

_**

She looked towards the stage again. Her gaze was there but her soul was not. Tonight will decide everything.

_God..._

_If you're there..._

_Please..._

_Help them..._

* * *

He ran at full speed towards the Lake. His legs carrying him faster than ever. The glow of the moon lighted his way and his eyes could only see shadows. A small rustle of leaves came past his ear and he stopped for a second. 

"Come out" He said, his eyes scanning the area quickly and he kept his guard up. It could be anybody.

A voice came from the corner of the building:

"Did you sing for her? Or just for the sake of singing?"

" Why I sang is none of you concern Sasuke. Just come out. I knew it was you from the beginning. I'm in a hurry and I would rather not waste any time" He looked at his watch:

9:40

He had 20 minutes left, he was hardly half way there yet but he still had time. He had to get this over with quickly or he'll be late seeing Sakura.

"Is the reformed demon going to be late for a certain meeting or something?" Sasuke said as he smirked over in Gaara's direction. The word demon always pissed him off.

"I haven't got time to chat with you." He replied. He kept his temper in check. The wind blew onto their faces and just as Gaara was going to take off Sasuke jumped forward and stopped him from going.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke said as he pulled Gaar back by his sleeve. His anger burst into the open and he glared at the red head in front of him.

9:45

"What is your problem Sasuke? She's not your girlfriend. Abanna might get jealous."

"What do you know demon boy? Abanna isn't my girlfriend. Sakura is! She was until you turned her away from me. She was starting to understand me and you suddenly ask her out!"

Gaara's eyes widerned. He never asked Sakura out. He only talked to her for a few times. He hardly even knew who she was.

"I never asked her out. She got upset because you kissed Abanna and she came running into me in Art Club and told me."

"Abanna... She told me that... that you and...her... you guys were going behind my back and going out."

"She cried so much when you kissed her. I only gave her a tissue and she comes running to me for support. I didn't like her then. I hardly even knew her. She just kept talking to me. She didn't think I was weird or something. She kept wanting to be with me. To undertand me. I let her in for abit and it hurt like hell but it felt like heaven. She means more to me than anything now..."

"I didn't even get a chance to be with her! You took her away from me!"

9:48

He looked at his watch. He was going to be late if he didn't go now. Pushing Sasuke off quickly he sprinted towars the lake, his mind intent on making it there on time. Sasuek chased after him, he was determined to stop him no matter what.

"I won't make the same mistake twice! I won't let you meet her!" Sasuke shouted.

"How did you...?"

"I was saw her get out of her seat after scribbling something down on her a piece of paper, she was holding it and gave it to your sister to give to you. I saw the contents of the letter when you looked at it. I was right behind you and I won't let you go to her."

"Bastard!"

"When she sees that you can't be there for her I will take her back!"

The two boys raced to the Lake. Their relationship depended on the outcome of this race and the two boys were determined that they won't lose.

No matter what.

* * *

She looked at the reflection of the moonlight. The lake glowed with anticipation. Everything that happned tonight decides it all. For everyone. 

Gaara

Sakura

Sasuke

The wind blew against her short cherry hair and she took a deep breathe. It was 9:50 and she didn't want to think about how she would react if he doesn't come.

_Gaara..._

_Will you come for me?_

_Don't let me go..._

_Just don't...

* * *

_

The boys sprinted towards the goal, both unable to give up they gave their heart mind and soul to race towards her. She didn't see them run and was about to get onto her feel from the tree when suddenly there came a shout:

"SAKURA!!!!!!! Don't you dare go anywhere!!"

She looked at the source and couldn't help but shed tears when she saw who it was. His hair waved in the wind and he raced to be with her.

"I won't let you go anymore!"

She smiled, the tears shone in the dark like they had a light in them. A breeze came lightly across her face and she ran. She ran as fast as she could, she knew that she made the right choice when he saw his face. She ran faster, she couldn't care less about how her legs ached or how her dress was getting dirty. All that was in her head was the handsome red head that was running towards her with all his heart.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted and embraced him.

"Sakura... Don't leave... I...I think I'm... I'm in... love?" He looked at her, his face showed his inexperianced with the word. He looked back towards the school, where Sasuke was for a split second ago. He had suddenly disappeared and he had to say that he was glad the Uchiha wasn't here. It would cause more harm than help.

"Gaara, I love you. Forever and ever." She replied and gave him a wide smile.

"Now we sound like one of those sappy love stories..." Gaara rolled his eyes and looked back at Sakura.

"Yup, and they always end like this..." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She proved him right, but in her own way.

_Maybe love stories aren't that bad after all...

* * *

_

**_The end of High School..._**

She ran out of the building. Finally she was free. With all the crap that she had to put through since comming here she saw both sides of the arguement. She met him and he met her. They love each other and that was the good part. No matter how much time has passed she will always remember him and stay with him. To the ends of the Earth. Just like she promised.

The sakura trees waved their goodbyes and the petals floated around freely in the wind, she tucked a curl behind her year and a pair of hands snaked themself behind her and the stranger gave her a kiss on her cheeks. She blushed and smiled, he was out early and didn't expect to see him this early. Turning around slowly she kissed him on his lips and said:

"I guess this is it then... All the stuff we been through... its all over now..."

"Yeah... Just thinking of all the crap we went through... It really makes me think that I was lucky to make it out alive" He joked and hugged her tightly.

"Yup, but then again... That's Highschool for you!"

And with that, the couple kissed again and walked off into the streets. It was the end of school and who knows what they might face next. They knew that they were going to stay together forever. No matter what. Love was a funny thing. It came when you least expect it and their experiance would only prove that right.

* * *

**_A/N: Well... thats it then... thanks to all of the reviews since the start of the story! I felt so happy each time someone reviewed! Here's a list of people that have reviewed and I only wish that you guys might be able to support me with my next story... I was originally gonna make a sequel but I'm not sure now... It depends in my work load and stuff. I'll announce if I have a plan for the next story in my next LiveJournal entry! I'll be using that as my new profile!_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THE STORY!!!!_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO: ( so many people... my hand is about to drop off!!!)_**

**_Fluff Stuff_**

**_Gaarasminestayaway_**

**_DarkPassion16_**

**_sn1ck3rd00dl3_**

**_rvndancer_**

**_RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndC..._**

**_Slaymyheart_**

**_Sabina_**

**_o0Dreamer0o_**

**_Kurenai Chinoumi_**

**_Smiles Fade.Music Plays._**

**_MoonVeil_**

**_KakunneIL (sp?)_**

**_ducksrule555_**

**_Kingscrest_**

**_intelligent-idiot-17_**

**_gothik-vampire_**

**_destiny stone_**

**_Charl_**

**_demon-ice-mirror_**

**_Kakashi-Chanu_**

**_snow-leopard-demon24_**

**_lil'kitCC_**

**_tril7_**

**_freebird22259_**

**_SweetAssassin_**

**_.Beauty.of.Water_**

**_anime2naruto_**

**_FlawedImagination_**

**_summerlover1_**

**_mentally unstable X3_**

**_fairydustgems_**

**_Gelayel_**

**_Singleneko_**

**_angelfox13_**

**_Caralina_**

**_sweetangel823_**

**_professionaldooropener_**

**_misty shadow_**

**_Taylor_**

**_Misfortuned Soul_**

**_Temari-of-The-Sand_**

**_fallen.lunar._**

**_xXFreak-headXx_**

**_forsaken13_**

**_a friend_**

**_succubi in rapture_**

**_xrandli_**

**_JCK_**

**_Mistress Blossom_**

**_Shallow_**

**_Roxie101_**

**_KyoLuver_**

**_Hyuuga Girl_**

**_Love of Midoriko_**

**_drenchedinblood_**

**_Silent Uke Fuu_**

**_xinoria_**

**_PsychoticMonster_**

**_Gaara'soneandonly_**

**_Angel of Depression_**

**_EXTRA THANK YOUS!!!!! For those who have supported the story so much that nearly reviewed every chapter! You guys rock my world!_**

**_Silver Element: You rock my world! You're one of my best mates here on FF!!!! Thx so much for being there to help me!_**

**_.Twilight.Valley. : You gave me so much encouragement!!!! Have a cookie!_**

**_Mew of Fire: You seriously stayed with me until the end! Thx so much!_**

**_Kelakei: You just rock! You have a great sense of humor and was always there supporting the story!_**

**_itachiuchiaiaismine: LOL, you just make me laugh so much! Thx for your support on the story!_**

**_Dakishimeru: lol, you think I forgot you? lol, hell no! You made every chapter worth while!_**

**_7deadlysins: You were there for the story and made my day with your reviews! Have a cookie as well!_**

**_WolfMinion: lol, You made the story so much more do-able! Thx for your support!_**

**_Michelle: You made me feel so special!!!! Every chapter was worthwhile with you around!_**

**_Friendz4ever- You were there when I needed people the most! You are the shinning star for this story!_**

**_And last but definately not least:_**

**_I wanna be a princess: You are so a princess already! You supported this story and made it the way it is now! have some cookies!_**

**_Well... this is the end... for now at least! Maybe there will be a sequel... lol, I have another story planned out and may start typing it soon... lol, don't expect anything much until January or so! Sorry! Thank you all the people that took time to read this! I mlove you guys so much!_**

**_Until the next story!_**

**_BlueSkyHeaven_**

**_The author that TRY and make these stories as good as possible!_**

**_Cyaz _**


End file.
